Two Of A Kind
by immortal starscream
Summary: After being in the wrong place at the wrong time a boy version of Lynn gets stuck in the regular Loud House universe. will he get back to his universe, or will he even want to go back? read and find out
1. The New Arrival

**Authors note:** This is my first multi-chapter Loud House story. i haven't done a multi-chapter story in quite a while so please forgive me if somethings are a bit rushed. It originally started off as another oneshot but i kept getting more ideas so i hope you all enjoy. also to prevent confusion, boy Lynn will be labeled as Lynn Jr.

 **Due to several reviews i've gotten i would like to point out that this story is set in the same continuity as my previous Loud House fics, hence why certain aspects about the Loud family are so different from how they are in the show.**

* * *

Lisa was in her lab working on a small device "And there. Finally after months of hard work, I believe I've perfected my dimension portal generator" Lisa declared proudly as she held up a device that looked sort of like a watch "now lets give this baby a field test" she said and she exited her lab. Standing in the middle of the backyard she typed in some co-ordinance and pressed a green button causing a swirling red and orange vortex to appear "huh? It was blue and green last time". She was just about to step through it when the dimension portal generator began to shake, spark, and smoke "uh oh"

Meanwhile

In another dimension Lincoln and Lynn Jr. were having a rumble in the backyard, as always Lynn Jr. was the one to start it and Lincoln was more or less forced to retaliate otherwise he would be beaten to a bloody pulp. Normally Lincoln simply defended himself but after having his brother's abusing him the whole morning, his patience had been warn out so now he was truly fighting back, unfortunately though Lynn Jr. was leagues above him in anything remotely athletic, including fighting. He had managed to get a few hits in, but they hardly phased him as he kept fighting his little brother. Catching him off guard Lincoln gave Lynn Jr. a right hook to the face just as a swirling vortex appeared. Grabbing his older brother by the front of his jersey and the hem of his pants he swung him around and threw him, sending him flying through the vortex which he only just noticed "what the?" he said before it closed up

Back with Lisa

Seeing her dimension portal generator was about to blow she tore it off her wrist she threw it to the side before she was bowled over by something which was followed by an explosion. Sitting up she saw that the portal was now gone and the smoking pieces of the generator were scattered about the area "well that was a waste" she said before she heard a voice

"Where the hell did snowflake go" turning around her eyes widened as she saw someone could only be described as Lynn without a ponytail

"Uh oh" Lisa muttered, the two looked at each other

"Levi? *snickers* why do you look like a girl? Did one of your experiments backfire again?"

"No, I am not this Levi you speak of, my name is Lisa *sigh* I regret to inform you that you are now stuck in this dimension, due to the device that accidentally brought you here blowing up"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up, I'm in another dimension?!"

"Yes, and to be clear, I didn't intend on bringing you here, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Can you get me back to my dimension?"

"I can, but it may take over a week to make another one as well as find out what made it explode. Come with me, I'll show you to my parents" Lisa said and she walked off with Lynn Jr. following.

* * *

Lisa soon found her Parents working on the garden "eh hem, mother, father" she started, getting their attention "due to a problem with a dimension portal generator, this boy version of my sister/your daughter Lynn was accidentally sent through a portal and is now stuck here until I can make a new dimension portal generator" Lisa explained

"Wait you mean there's a version of me who has more than one son?" Lynn Sr. questioned

"Yeah, you have 11 sons in my dimension" Lynn Jr. replied

"So what's your name sweetie" Rita asked

"Lynn Jr." he replied

"Well, this'll be a bit confusing"

"What do you mean?"

"Our girl version of you is also named Lynn Jr."

"Really? That's odd for a girl"

"Well my husband and I thought that Lynn was going to be the last kid we'd have, so he decided to name her after himself due to Lynn being a gender neutral name"

"That's pretty much the same reason why my name is Lynn, but about 2 years after me, my mum and dad came home with my wussy brother Lincoln, which was then followed by her giving birth to 5 more boys" he said

"I wonder what it would be like to have 11 sons instead of 10 daughters and one son" Lynn Sr. wondered out loud

"Well from what shrimpy here says, you'll be having 2 sons for a week"

"Word of warning Junior, our Lincoln is no push over…anymore" Lisa said

"A Lincoln with a backbone? Now I've heard everything" Lynn Jr. said

"Well seeing as how you'll be staying with us for a week, we'd better introduce you to everyone and find you a place to sleep" Rita said, taking off her gloves she brushed herself off before heading inside with everyone else following "Kids. Foyer. Now" and within seconds all of the Loud kids (minus Lori and Leni) were standing in front of them, now with looks of either shock or surprise on their faces. After an explanation of what happened, the girls introduced themselves to Lynn Jr. one by one, going from youngest to oldest.

When they reached Lincoln, Lynn Jr. raised his fist but Lincoln didn't even flinch "try it and you'll be spending the rest of the week in the hospital" Lincoln said sternly

"I'd take his advice bro, he really can carry out a threat like that" Luna said

"Ha I like you already" he and Lincoln then shook hands before he moved on to his doppelganger, the two just looked at each other in silence

"Add or remove a ponytail and some weight and you can't tell them apart" Lucy said with everyone silently agreeing.

"Hmm didn't think I'd look so hot as a chick"

Lynn went crimson at this "uh thanks" she said in a meek voice, that was the first time anyone outside of her family had complemented her on her looks positively.

Lynn Jr then did a head count "um are you missing 3 girls" he asked

"2 actually, our oldest daughters Lori and Leni are currently at work" Rita explained

"So you didn't have a kid between Luna and Lynn?" he took note that everyone's faces hardened at this "okay just forget I asked that question"

"Thank you" Lynn Sr. said making everyone minus Lincoln relax

"Lucy, you don't mind sharing a room with Lola until Lynn Jr. can leave, do you?" Rita asked

"Nope" Lucy replied and she gave Lola a hug

"Please let go of me" Lola said

"Don't let go of you you say" and she hugged tighter

"Too. Much. Love"

"Alright, that's enough Little Miss Sunshine" Lynn Sr. said and Lucy let go of Lola

"I think I'm gonna enjoy it here" Lynn Jr. said with a grin.

* * *

After spending most of the day with his female counterpart and getting to know both her and her siblings, he was surprised to learn at how much they were the same, while at the same time learning how different they were. He had also learned what had happened to Lane's counterpart Luan and had made a mental note to get him checked out, just encase. He was also introduced to Lori and Leni, to which he burst out laughing when he found out that the two girls had the same annoying habit and personality his two eldest brothers had. Lori with her texting and constant use of the word 'literally' and Leni being as dim as a post.

It was now dinner time and he was eating like an absolute pig. Realising that everyone was looking at him, he stopped and looked "what?" he asked while spewing out half a mouthful of Succotash

"Didn't your parents teach you how to eat properly?" Luna questioned

Swallowing his mouthful he replied "my brother's and I always eat like this" he replied before scooping up another spoonful of Succotash

"Well a this table young man, we eat like civilised people, so eat properly" Rita said firmly, Lynn Jr. rolled his eyes and ate his dinner like everyone else. Once everyone had finished dinner as well as dessert they all headed into the lounge room to watch Love Boat. As everyone got comfy Lynn Jr., who was still standing, looked at Lincoln and his parallel dad

"Seriously, you two like this show?" he questioned

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe because it's a chick show!"

"Just shut up and watch doofus" Lynn said before she grabbed his hand and yanked him down, making him fall into her lap. Getting off her he sat down next to her and watched getting ready to fall asleep if necessary.

To his surprise however he found the show rather enjoyable and even got into it just as much as his parallel family. When it was over he couldn't help but voice his opinion "I can't believe they kicked off Brock this early, he should have lasted a bit longer than that"

"I agree, if anyone should have gone this round it should have been that sleezebag Trent" Lynn said with the rest of the family agreeing

"well kids time for bed, Junior you'll be sleeping in Lucy's bed seeing as how it'll be heck in a hand basket if you slept in Lana's old bed" Lynn Sr. stated and the group of kids headed upstairs.

* * *

Soon all of the kids were in bed, Lynn Jr. had been surprised when he found out that Lincoln's room was a converted linin closet, though when he thought about it, it kinda made sense, he also seemed to recall his Lincoln once asked where his room was while looking in the linin closet, but he just brushed it off as his brothers weirdness. He was now in Lucy's bed which was amazingly comfy "you know Lynn it's funny" he started

"What is?" Lynn asked

"My version of your Lucy, Lars, is all doom and gloom while Lucy is as your dad put it 'Little Miss Sunshine'"

"Well the truth is Lucy used to be doom and gloom as well, but after taking some Overdrive she was cured of her birth defect which turned her skin colour normal, she then cut her bangs, changed her hair to its original colour, and then got a whole new wardrobe"

"Wow…uh what's Overdrive?"

"It's a miracle drug that Lisa made that can cure birth defects as well as heal any injury a person can sustain, it also increases your strength"

"Wow, she's gonna be rich when she sells it"

"Yeah, though I've learned about its negative effects the hard way"

"Twice!" they heard Lynn's siblings call out

"Yes twice"

"And what are the negative effects?"

Lynn gave a sad sigh "because I overdosed on it, as well as it's successor, my body is now almost completely useless. Hell, I get exhausted from just walking from one class to another *sigh* and it's because of my inability to do any exercise in general, that has made me so fat"

"So that's why you pretty much did nothing but play video games today"

"Yeah, my sports career is over before it even began, but I guess video games are the next best thing as long as they're challenging"

"True…do you miss being able to play sports?"

"Yes, but I guess this is what I deserve"

"Why do you deserve to have your body ruined?" Lynn then told him what she had done during the times she had overdosed on Overdrive.

* * *

When she was done she rolled onto her side facing away from him "night Lynn"

"Night Lynn" the two couldn't help but snicker at this before the room went silent.

Though the silence didn't last long, Lynn Jr.'s eyes opened when he heard crying, his eyes now adjusted to the dark he could see Lynn shaking as she cried. He may have been a dumb meathead but even he hated hearing girls cry. Getting out of his bed he walked over to Lynn's and hopped in while also wrapping an arm around her "wha-what are y-you d-doing?" she asked quietly

"I hate hearing girls cry, especially beautiful girls" Lynn rolled over to look at her counterpart

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, besides it would only make sense that because I'm so devilishly handsome, my girl counterpart would be so stunningly beautiful" Lynn couldn't help but giggle at that "that's better" he added before he held her closer "I'm not a genius but I do know that you'll find something else besides sports you've just got to keep trying different things"

"Thanks Lynn" Lynn said and she held him tightly with him reciprocating, and after a few minutes they were both out like a light, snoring in perfect sync.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Well theres the first chapter, let me know what you think, cheers


	2. A Day with Lori

**Authors note:** Once again to prevent confusion, heres how the Lynn's will be labeled:

girl Lynn = Lynn

boy Lynn = Lynn Jr.

dad = Lynn Sr.

 **Due to several reviews i've gotten i would like to point out that this story is set in the same continuity as my previous Loud House fics, hence why certain aspects about the Loud family are so different from how they are in the show.**

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Lynn Sr. called out which woke up everyone, both Lynn's opened their eyes and saw that their faces were only an inch away from each other and they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Darn, so it wasn't a dream"

"That you were stuck in this dimension?"

"Yeah…um did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, thank you *sniff* *sniff* mmm I smell bacon"

"*sniff* Your mum must be making breakfast sandwiches"

"My mum?"

"Yeah, doesn't your mum cook?"

"No, mum couldn't cook to save her life, dad does all of the cooking…wait, in your dimension, is your dad a dentist and your mum became a chef about a year ago?"

"Yep"

"Huh, guess theirs more than just our gender difference"

"Apparently so, well lets get breakfast before those pigs eat them all"

"Normally I'd disagree with that statement but when it comes to breakfast sandwiches…" the two then got out of bed and headed downstairs where everyone was eating.

"Bout time you two showed up" Lori said before taking another bite out of her breakfast sandwich, seeing a large plate of them in the center of the table they too dug in. Once they had finished breakfast, they all went to get ready for school

"Hey, out of curiosity, what am I gonna do?" Lynn Jr. asked

"That's…a very good question" Lynn said

"I guess you'll just have to stay home for the week" Rita said

"Sweet" Lynn Jr. said while rubbing his hands together before heading to the lounge room.

* * *

Lynn Jr. found out that he wasn't going to be home alone like he originally thought, Lori, whom had graduated from high school a few months ago, had the day off from work. As Lori entered the lounge room to watch tv she stopped and felt her breakfast about to come up as he saw Lynn Jr. picking his nose with his big toe "aaaand, got it!" he then removed his toe revealing a huge booger on it, he then sucked it off and chewed it a bit before swallowing it. "hey Lori, you okay?" Lori went green before her cheeks bulged and she ran out of the room, Lynn Jr. gave a shrug "and now on to the other one"

When Lori came back after throwing up everything she ate in the past 16 hours "okay that was literally the most disgusting thing I have ever seen"

"most disgusting thing you've seen so far" Lynn Jr. quipped

"hasn't anyone ever taught you proper manners?"

"hmm not really and I don't plan on learning them anytime soon" he said before Lori picked him up by the front of his jersey

"listen twerp, if you're going to be staying with us you are going to start learning proper manners or else"

"dare I ask 'or else what?'"

"I'll give you the ultimate make over and post pictures of it on the internet"

"what do I care, I'm only going to be here for the rest of the week, then I'm never coming back"

"so there's nothing…or no one you would stay or come back here for?"

"…nope"

"not even Lynn?" Lori stated as a sly look came on her face, Lynn Jr. went silent at this and looked down "I've seen the way you look at my sister. You may have only been here for a day and a bit, but at even at just a glance, anyone could see that you like her" Lori smirked while Lynn Jr remained silent "and I can tell you for a fact she likes you too" his eyes widened a bit at that before he sighed

"You're right, I do like your sister…but it wouldn't work out, we're from two different dimensions and I can't stay here"

"well maybe Lisa's portal thing will allow you to come and go from this dimension" that made Lynn Jr. perk up "though if you want her to keep liking you you're going to have to clean up your act…and yourself a lot"

"such as?" he questioned, now looking at her

"well for one, never pick your nose with your toes or pick your nose in general, use a tissue like a normal person"

"done. What else?"

Lori sniffed the air and crinkled her nose "judging by your smell, you probably haven't washed in days"

"2 weeks actually, I just spray on some deodorant and I'm ready to go"

"well that's where you and Lynn differ, she may not wash clothes due to supposed luck but she does keep up personal hygiene, of which you're going to keep up as well as long as you live here. Now as a coach would say, hit the showers!" Lynn Jr. scowled before he stomped upstairs. Grabbing a clean pair of Lynn's clothes and a pair of Lincoln's underwear he headed into the bathroom "clean yourself thoroughly!" Lori called out, Lynn Jr. just rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

About half an hour later Lynn Jr. exited the bathroom and was confronted by Lori in seconds. With a few sniffs she could smell that he had had a shower due to the fact he smelled like a fruit salad. Grabbing his head she took a deep whiff of his hair "ah apple scent, my favourite"

"Yeah, yeah" he said while pushing her back

"See you do clean up well. Now onto the next thing you have to learn if you're going to be staying with us"

"Which is?"

"Don't go into my room without permission, or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll turn you into a human pretzel!"

"Is that a legitimate threat or is it an empty one?" he asked with a slight hint of fear in his voice

"Oh it's a legitimate one"

"Well I don't feel like having my limbs dislocated again so I wont enter your room at all"

"Wait, what do you mean dislocated limbs?"

"Well the few times I've entered Loki's room without permission he's dislocated my arms, legs, or jaw. He's also punched out a few of my baby teeth, broken my nose, and basically tenderised me. so is that what you do to someone when they enter your room with out permission?"

"God no! it actually is just an empty threat. I might throw a punch or two, but I would NEVER do something like that!"

"Yeah he can be a bit of a monster sometimes"

"Don't your parents do anything about him?"

"Oh yeah they ground him, but only when it's severe, until then it's the 'boys will be boys' line"

"Is that why you treat your Lincoln like garbage?"

"Kinda, also because he's an easy target"

"Because he's he middle child?"

"I guess. I wish he was like your Lincoln"

"Because my Lincoln has a backbone?"

"Yeah, I mean even though fighting is okay in our family he always refuses to fight, he always just defends"

"Have you ever asked him why he just defends?"

"uuuuhhh no"

"Well the thing with our Lincoln is that he was exactly the same. He'd never even dream of throwing a punch at any of us, even if we did get into physical fights with him"

"So he does hit you now?"

"Yes, or he breaks something of ours depending on what it is"

"Such as?"

"Well the other day I kinda tore up some of his comic books in anger after he accidentally cracked the screen of my phone a bit"

"How did he do that?"

"*sigh* he was bringing it to me when the twins tripped him and he dropped it"

"And what did he do when he found out you tore up his comics?"

"He gave me three options, 1. he hits me 5 times, 2. I buy him five new ones, or 3. he breaks one of my things, choosing the latter because I didn't have enough money at the time, he crushed my phone"

"If you're like Loki you must have been completely lost without your phone"

"Nah it was fine, Lisa fixed it in just a few hours"

"Yeah, Levi made special phone protectors after we kept breaking them. you could throw them off the roof onto the drive way and they wont even get a scratch on it"

"I literally need to get one of those, but anyway, Lincoln will retaliate but not by much. He knows he's the second strongest one in this house so when he does get into a fight with us, which is very rare at this point, he will always pull his punches…or like with Lola last week simply throw us out of the room"

Lynn Jr. snickered at that "really? And how does he throw you out"

"The bums rush, observe" she then grabbed Lynn Jr. by the back of his jersey and shorts, picked him up and tossed him forward "and stay out" she said as he landed on the floor this was soon followed by the both of them laughing.

* * *

A little while later the two were having lunch, Lori had made them both meatball subs, spicy for Lynn Jr. and normal for her "man this are fantastic Lori!" he said spewing meat and crumbs everywhere.

"Okay next rule of this house, eat civilly at every meal, not just dinner so no talking with your mouthful and for the love of god keep your mouth closed when you eat" Lynn Jr. frowned but he did as Lori ordered.

Once they were done, Lynn Jr. gave a content sigh and patted his gut "ah man that was good. You really know how to make a great meatball sub" he said before belching. Lori was about to speak when Lynn Jr. cut her off "if my counterpart doesn't have to say 'excuse me' then neither do I"

"…fair enough" Lori said before she belched as well, going red with embarrassment and making Lynn Jr. laugh "that wasn't very lady-like now was it?"

"Oh shut it"

"Fine, so hygiene, not going in your room, don't pick a fight with Lincoln, and have proper table manners, what else do I need to learn?"

"Next, if someone needs help, you help them"

"Pfft no way"

"what?"

"We have that same rule at home, only we hardly ever ask each other for help because if you do you have to do something for them"

"Well that's not the case in this house, don't expect to get anything in return for helping and don't expect others to want anything in return for helping you"

"Really?"

"Yes…no offence but your brother's sound like real jerks"

"Eh, maybe, but you can't choose family"

"True"

"Okay what else?"

"Hmm lets see" Lori then counted the lessons she had taught Lynn Jr. "I think that's all you should know for the moment, is there anything you'd like to know about our family…or Lynn?"

"Well from what I've seen, Lynn is basically me with a ponytail"

"Did she tell you why her body is shit now?"

"Yes she did, she also told me about the beat downs Lincoln gave her"

"Yes, that first major beat down he gave her was the first time I've literally been afraid of him, he almost literally threw her through the floor, then there was the time both he and Leni beat her down for entering them into the Ultimate Warrior challenge, then there was-"

"whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, those two were on Ultimate Warrior!"

"Yep" she then pointed to the top of the trophy case "and they won" Lynn Jr. looked at the trophies in awe

"I entered that show and I ended up breaking my leg!"

"We recorded it if you want to watch"

"Oh yeah" the two then got up and went to watch it. (read my story 'Ultimate Warriors' if you want to know what happened)

* * *

Shortly after the recording finished the older Loud sisters returned home, glad to finally be home after a long boring day at school "hey, girls how was school?" Lori asked

"boring as usual dude" Luna said

"and what have you two been up to?" Lynn asked

"Lori's been teaching me how to behave properly if I'm going to be staying here" Lynn Jr. replied as Lynn sat down next to him

"you smell nice" she said

"thanks" he replied with a hint of blush on his cheeks

"yes, turns out he hadn't had a shower in 2 weeks" Lori said

"ew" Leni and Luna said in union

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a pair of your clean clothes seeing as how we're the same height"

"Nah its fine" they then heard a loud gasp.

Turning, they looked and saw Leni with her hands clamped together bouncing up and down with an excited look on her face "I just had the greatest idea ever!" she exclaimed and she ran upstairs

"She had a thought that lasted long enough to become an idea?" Lynn Jr. said making the girls giggle.

* * *

About half an hour later the younger Loud siblings, minus Lincoln, arrived home "hey rugrats, how was school?" Lori asked, going from Lucy to Lisa:

"Fun"

"Boring"

"Undignified"

"Tolerable"

"What the heck happened to you?!" Lynn asked Lucy who was now a rainbow of different colours from head to toe

"We got to do whatever we wanted to do in art today, which resulted in a huge art fight. I nailed Cindy right between the eyes with a blob of blue paint"

"You didn't start it did you?" Lori asked

"Nah it was that meathead Chuck. I may have lost all of my recesses for a month, but it was totally worth it"

"Well as long as you had fun, by the way where's Lincoln"

"Romeo is hanging out with Juliet" Lola said

"Ah young love is so sweet" Lori said

"Wait, you mean Snow White has a girlfriend?!" Lynn Jr. exclaimed

"Yep, she's a real firecracker that's for sure" Lana said before Lori took a picture of Lucy

"Hey you'd better not upload that…upload this instead" and she gave a big smile while extending her right arm out and making a victory sign. Everyone laughed as Lori took the picture and uploaded it to the internet.

* * *

The temporary addition to the house could now be found in the backyard playing with Lynn's sport equipment. He was so into the sports he was playing that he didn't even realise that his counterpart was watching him from the back steps. Lincoln, who had just come back home, came out the back door and saw what his sister was doing "you like him don't you?"

"N-no I don't, I just like watching him play sport is all" Lynn said defensively

"It wouldn't work out even if you did?"

"…why?"

"Because he's from another dimension and he'll have to go back soon"

"*sigh* I know"

"But that doesn't mean you can't spend time with him"

"You know, you're right!" Lynn then walked down the steps and up to her counterpart "hey, can I join you?"

"Sure" and the two began kicking a soccer ball around, having to take a break every minute or two so Lynn could catch her breath.

While the two played Lincoln couldn't help but smile "whatcha doing bro?" Luna asked as she exited the house

"Just watching Lynn enjoying herself"

"Its kinda weird watching the two of them play together"

"Yeah, but as long as Lynn is happy, who cares how weird it looks"

"Truer words were never spoken" Luna said and she pulled him into a side hug, which he happily returned.

"So how's being roommates with Lana going?"

"It's going great bro, so much better than the unfunny clown"

"That's good to know, though I think Lola's lonely"

"Ah she'll get over it, besides knowing mum and dad we'll probably have another sibling soon and then Lisa will have to bunk with her"

Lincoln snorted at that "probably" he said before they both headed back inside.

* * *

After dinner, Lincoln had returned to his room and continued working on one of his homemade comics when Lynn Jr. barged in "can I help you?" Lincoln asked

"yeah, can you tell me what happened with the girl between Luna and Lynn?"

"hmm well I suppose it would be good to give you something to look out for. Close the door and I'll tell you" Lynn Jr. did as he was told and Lincoln informed him of what happened.

When he was done Lynn Jr. was stunned "whoa, that's intense, is your girlfriend okay?"

"yeah she's recovered from the event like I have. Has your brother Lane shown any signs that he's not quite right up here?" Lincoln asked while tapping his head

"hmm, aside from April Fools Day, no he hasn't"

"word of advice, have him checked out"

"yeah definitely, I mean if my brothers and I are incredibly similar to you and your sisters, then it's possible he could be a whacked up nut job as well"

"I've actually been meaning to ask you, about a year ago did your Lincoln mention something about sisters or declare that he was staying by any chance?"

Lynn Jr. thought hard "yeah, I think that was a day when we went to Dairy Land?"

"and you had a burping/farting contest in vanzilla?"

Lynn Jr.'s eyes widened at this "yeah, how did you know?"

"lets just say I'm going to have a little word to Lisa…out of curiosity also about a year ago did you claim your Lincoln to be bad luck?"

Lynn looked down at his lap "yes…I've done a lot of stupid things in the past, but that is the only stupid thing I regret"

"let me guess you lost a game, blamed it on your Lincoln, he took advantage of the bad luck claim, and the family pulled a prank on him to teach him a lesson right?"

Lynn Jr. looked up at him "half of that is true, the other half isn't. I kept persisting that my Lincoln was bad luck that the rest of the family believed it. He constantly said that he wasn't bad luck, but the whole family didn't believe him and we excluded him from everything, we even kicked him out of the house. Then he came to my ball game wearing a squirrel costume, I won the game and when he revealed that he was in the suit I claimed that he was only lucky if he wore the suit, so my family forced him to wear it all the time which was the only way he'd be allowed in the house. The next weekend we went to the beach…it was so hot that day that I'm surprised that he lasted as long as he did, because we wouldn't let him out of the suit he ended up suffering from heatstroke, the doctors said that it was nothing short of a miracle that he survived. That incident made us realise that he wasn't bad luck at all and that we were all idiots. The police wanted to send mum and dad for child endangerment but for reasons I don't understand, Lincoln testified for them in court so mum and dad didn't get any jail time. He didn't talk or even acknowledge us for two months, in fact I don't think he's ever or will ever forgive me for that" he then buried his head in his hands "god, I'm an absolute monster!"

"do you regret what you did?"

"of course I do"

"then you're not a monster. A monster wouldn't regret their actions" Lincoln then sat down next to Lynn Jr. and surprised him by giving him a hug.

Lynn Jr. had a few flashbacks to when he was closer with his Lincoln more than anyone else in his family. Snapping back to reality he couldn't help but return the hug. The two stayed like that for a long time until Lynn Jr. broke it "thanks man (wipes some tears away) I really needed that"

"no problem"

"so with how you described the bad luck incident, is that what happened with you?"

"yeah, it's how I became so close with my two favourite sisters Luna and Lana"

"mind telling me?"

"sure…" and Lincoln began telling Lynn Jr. what had happened to him. (read my story 'No Such Luck Re-write')


	3. Snakes and Love

**Author's note:** Chandler's backstory is different in my AU, in my AU he's the son of a rich and powerful man rather than the son of someone who works at a sewerage plant

* * *

Lynn Jr. was now walking around Royal Woods to see if anything was different compared to his Royal Woods. Surprisingly everything was exactly the same, same stores, same people, same everything. As he passed the local basketball courts he heard someone call out "hey look it's Lynn Loser" stopping he turned and a group of 5 teens on the courts with one of them holding a basketball

"What did you call me?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Lynn Loser" the teen replied, Lynn Jr.'s eyes narrowed and he walked over to them, when he reached them he took note that the shortest of the group was about 5 inches taller than him

"Wow I'm surprised you're not out of breath now" another teen said

"I see you lost that gut and got a haircut" the tallest of the 5 said

"Now you look like your personality" another boy said

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Free periods" they replied in union

"Shouldn't you be in school?" another one of the teens said

"Should but I'm not, now take back that loser comment or else"

"Dare I ask or else what?" the tallest asked

"How about this, you five against me, if I win you give me that ball and say I'm the greatest, if I lose, you get my jersey shorts socks and shoes"

There was a pause before they burst out laughing "alright short stack you're on, first to score 5 points wins" the bulkiest one of the lot said and the game began.

* * *

Lynn Jr. walked down the street whistling while spinning his new basketball on his finger with his pockets packed with money he had gotten when they wanted to challenge him again he had won both times with the score being 5-0 both times. Soon he found himself at Gus' Games and Grub, entering he saw that the place now had several kids in it, looking at the clock, he was surprised to find that it was now 3:45 "huh, time flies when you're kicking peoples asses in basketball" he said as he went to get some game tokens.

After playing and winning several sports based games, he went to try out the racing game, as he was about to hop in he was grabbed by both shoulders and pulled back by two boys while a kid with red hair hopped in "hey pal, I was here first!" Lynn Jr. snapped as he shrugged the two boys off of him

"Yeah well I'm playing first, so there" the boy replied

"Get out or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll knock your block off"

"You would dare hit Chandler?" one of the boys asked

"Your Chandler?!" Lynn Jr. asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Chandler asked

"It's just the stories I've heard from my younger siblings I kind imagined you to be more intimidating. Seems I was wrong, you're just a weak scrawny little nobody who's dad just so happens to be rich and powerful"

Chandler did not take too kindly to this insult and got out of the racing game "hold him" he ordered and the two boys on opposite sides of Lynn Jr. grabbed him

Lynn Jr. just smirked "you are seriously solidifying my statement" he said before Chandler punched Lynn Jr. several times in the stomach and face. When he finished the two boys let go of Lynn Jr. who then proceeded to burst out laughing "is that seriously the best you've got?! My younger siblings hit harder than you!" and he continued laughing though he stopped when Chandler kicked him in the groin "seriously dude? Hitting below the belt, meh I didn't feel a thing"

"Wait are you a girl?"

"Nope, I just wear a jockstrap and cup all the time. Never know when it'll come in handy" and with that Lynn Jr. grabbed the two boys who had grabbed him by the front of their shirts and brought them down, slamming their heads on the ground. Lynn Jr. then raised his fist causing Chandler to flinch "heh wuss" and with that he hopped into the racing game and began to play.

"What's your name?" Chandler asked

"Lynn Lake Loud Jr." Lynn Jr. replied not taking his eyes off the screen

"Loud? are you related to that loser Larry Loud?"

"My brother's name is Lincoln, not Larry, you dolt"

'No one talks to me like that' Chandler thought "well tell Lincoln that his life is going to be nothing but misery thanks to you"

"Get fucked you scrawny loser" Chandler scowled before he went to a different part of the arcade with his goons following.

* * *

After an hour Lynn Jr. left the arcade, now carrying a large stuffed teddy bear, and began making his way back to his temporary home. When he arrived back he saw Lincoln, Lucy, and a girl he had never seen before on the couch playing video games "hey Lynn, where were you?" Lincoln asked

"I left the house to see if your dimension differed any other way besides your siblings being girls"

"And?"

"Nope, everything's exactly the same"

"Where'd you get that ball and bear?" Lucy asked, not remembering Lynn having a red and blue basketball

"I won the ball in a game. Some moron's thought I was your sister and I challenged them to a game. Which I won easily. 5 to 0"

"Did you make them cry?"

"I tried, but after they lost a second time, they just left with their tails between their legs"

"Meh good enough, and what about the bear?"

"I got it at Gus's Games and Grub"

"Wow, you're right, he does look like Lynn without a ponytail and gut" the girl said

"And who might this be?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Lynn, Paige. Paige, Lynn" Lincoln said

"So you're snowflakes girlfriend I heard about"

"Yes I am and don't call him snowflake" Paige said

"Ha, I like you already, pleasure to meet you" he said and he shook her hand before the three kids continued playing while Lynn Jr. went upstairs.

* * *

Entering his temporary room he saw his female counterpart lying on her bed with a sad look on her face "hey there Sunshine, how was school?"

"Terrible" Lynn replied before she realised who had spoken to her. Shooting up she saw her male counterpart extending the ball and bear out to her

"Maybe these will cheer you up" he said

Lynn took the ball and bear and she put them to her sides before she stood up and gave Lynn Jr. a hug "thank you so much"

"Hey no biggie"

"Where did you get them?"

"While I was out today, some morons thought I was you, so I defended you by thrashing them twice in a game of basketball, winning their ball as a result, and I won the bear at Gus' Games and Grub" he explained.

Lynn tightened her hug a bit and kissed him on the cheek making him blush a bit "thanks…handsome"

"You're welcome cutie" and he gave her a kiss in return.

The two then sat down on Lynn's bed "so tell me, what happened to make your day terrible?"

"*sigh* the usual. Teasing, food thrown, hurtful notes on my locker, being knocked to the ground more times than I can count, the usual crap in the shit hole that is my life currently" she explained as tears started to roll down her cheeks "ever since I overdosed on Overdrive the first time everything in my life has just gone downhill. I've lost my friends, my dreams, the love of my family, I get bullied relentlessly every day, and when I got a second chance, because of my stupid over competitiveness, I blew it and not only did I ruin my body permanently again, I killed two of my sisters with absolutely no remorse!" and with that she began bawling. Lynn Jr. was about to hold her when she clamped onto him and cried into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her he began to gently rock her back and forth as she let all of her held back tears flow freely.

What the two didn't know was that thanks to the thin walls their other siblings had heard the entire conversation and were now actually feeling sorry for Lynn. Lana and Luna looked at each other "we all make mistakes, some more than others" Luna said

"So you want to forgive her for what she did to us?" Lana asked

"Forgiveness is easy to give, trust however is a whole nother thing"

"What about you know who?"

"She was planning on killing everyone with no remorse whatsoever while not under the influence of anything, also, she's bat shit crazy"

"Alright, I'll forgive her, but not trust"

"Good enough" and the two headed to Lynn and Lucy's room. Barging in, Luna and Lana walked up to the two Lynn's who looked at them "Lynn, we heard what you said and we think you've suffered enough, we both forgive you for what you did to us, and just so you know, none of us have stopped loving you" Luna said as she sat down next to Lynn before hugging her with Lana getting on Lynn's lap and hugging her as well. Lynn Jr. smiled at this and joined in on the hug and soon all of the Loud sisters had come in and were now hugging her

"Thanks guys *sniff* you're the best. I'm so sorry for every bad or stupid thing I've ever done" Lynn said

"Ah it's not like we've never done anything bad or stupid in the past" Lori said casually.

When they broke apart the girls all went back to what they were doing before, with Lynn Jr. continuing to spend the evening with Lynn.

* * *

It was now dinner time and everyone was seated at their respective tables, while the ones at the grown up table talked about their day, the ones at the kiddy table were enjoying their newest member, Lily, who had now migrated from her high chair to a seat "so tell us Lily, are you enjoying being at the kiddy table?" Lisa asked "yes, it's fun" she said happily as she ate her pre-cut up meal while also joining in on the food fight they were having

"At least half of that food better end up in your stomachs" they heard their father call out, making their food fight cease, and they continued eating normally.

Lisa looked up from her food and noticed that Lana wasn't her usual happy self "Lana, may I enquire why you seem so upset?" she asked

Lana looked up "I'm not upset, I'm just worried"

"And what are you worried about?"

"It's El Diablo, he hasn't eaten a thing for about a week now?" she explained.

Due to being the closest to the kitchen Lynn Jr. heard this and his eyes widened before he quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen "hey did I hear you correctly when you said that El Diablo hasn't eaten?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get rid of him" he said firmly

"Why?"

"He's making room for you"

"What?!" Lana exclaimed, surprising everyone else "you're lying, El Diablo would never eat me"

"That's what my brother Leif thought. He thought that his El Diablo was just sick, but he woke up in the middle of the night to find himself half way down that snakes throat" Lynn Jr. then poked his head into the Dining Room "call animal control and have them take it away" he more or less ordered the Loud parents.

"NO! I know El Diablo would never eat me or anything other than the normal food I feed him"

"In animals, instincts come before love, Lana" Lynn Jr. stated, Lana then grabbed him by the front of his jersey and pulled him down so that he was eye level with her

"Listen you fucking asshole. If you lay so much as one hand on El Diablo while you're here, I'll cut you up into little pieces and feed you to all of our pets, do you understand?!"

Lynn Jr. scowled "alright then, but that snake ends up eating you or ANY of your family members, you'll have no one to blame but yourself" Lynn Jr. said angrily, Lana then let go of him and they both went back to their seats and continued eating, the rest of the family however was now unnerved at the possibility that one of them could be eaten by Lana's pet snake.

* * *

As everyone was heading to bed they made sure to keep their doors closed just encase El Diablo decided to have a midnight snack. In Luna and Lana's room Luna was nervous as she saw El Diablo in his tank "uh Lana"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Snakes can't climb, can they?"

"Some can, but not El Diablo" Luna gave a slight sigh of relief. Giving her sister a hug and a kiss, Luna climbed up onto her bunk. She then put her headphones on and blasted her music before climbing under her sheets and was soon out like a light with Lana following soon after. Unfortunately for the Loud family, tonight was the night El Diablo decided to feed…

* * *

Lynn Jr. woke up with the desperate need to go to the toilet. After relieving himself he was about to head off to bed when he heard a muffled scream coming from Luna and Lana's room. Swinging the door open his heart stopped as he could see El Diablo half wrapped around Lana with the other half being down his throat "LANA!" he rushed in and punched El Diablo on the snout making him uncoil from Lana and began to spit her out.

Meanwhile

Lincoln woke up with a start, he had had a horrific nightmare where El Diablo had eaten everyone in the house. He now had an odd feeling in his chest, one he couldn't describe, though something was telling him to go to Luna and Lana's room. Quickly getting out of bed he exited his room and saw Lynn Jr. opening up Luna and Lana's door. The second he heard him shout "Lana" he bolted to the room. When he entered he saw Lynn Jr. tear El Diablo off of Lana and throw him across the room. Lincoln turned on the light temporarily blinding the two, before he made his way over to his sister, with Lynn Jr. joining. Due to knowing a lot about sport injuries Lynn Jr. checked her over. Seeing that Lana wasn't breathing and not feeling a pulse he began to do CPR on her.

After a few tries Lana began coughing and gasping for air "oh thank god" Lincoln said in relief before Lynn Jr yelled out in pain. Looking, the two boys saw El Diablo biting Lynn Jr.'s right ankle, Lincoln then pried El Diablo's mouth open and removed him from Lynn Jr's leg, only for El Diablo to bite him as well only on his left hand "gah! You fucking snake!" Lincoln yelled before he crushed El Diablo's head, killing him instantly.

"Okay what is-oh my god!" Lori exclaimed as she and Leni saw the situation "Leni go tell mum and dad now!" she ordered and Leni ran off. Judging by the scene in front of her, Lori had a pretty good guess as to what happened, the three of them began to groan in pain as the area's where El Diablo had bitten them began to rapidly swell up, Lana's bite being on her left cheek. "Okay we need to get you three to a hospital pronto" Lori said she then picked up Lana while Lincoln helped support Lynn Jr. due to being unable to walk on his bitten leg

"I've had a lot of injuries in the past but none of them have been this painful" Lynn Jr. said as he began to tear up with Lincoln being in the same boat. As soon as they exited the room, they were greeted by their parents who were shocked, but thankfully they quickly realised that now was not the time to panic. Lynn Sr. picked up Lynn Jr. and carried him downstairs with the rest following. Once the three bitten kids were in Vanzilla, the Loud parents left, leaving Lori in charge.

As soon as they were out of sight Leni noticed that Lori looked mad "what's the matter Lori?" she asked

"I need to have a little word with a certain rocker" she replied before marching upstairs. Re-entering Luna and Lana's room she saw Luna fast asleep with her headphones blaring, she swung her fist and hit Luna in the stomach, waking her up

"Dude! what was that for?!" she asked before taking off her headphones

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe it was the fact that Lana was almost snake food!"

"WHAT!" peeking over her bed she saw Lana's bed now empty

"Mum and dad took her, Lincoln, and boy Lynn to the hospital, if they hadn't have come in when they did, Lana would most likely be dead now" Luna's blood froze at that "and before you ask both Lincoln and boy Lynn were bitten by that snake…speaking of which, where is it?"

"I saw Lincoln carrying it" Leni stated

"Probably so that they know which anti-venom to use" Lori said before Luna threw her head set across the room in anger

"If I hadn't had those on then I would of known that she was in trouble!" Luna shouted as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Lori gave a sigh "I'm sure they'll be fine as soon as they get to the hospital. You two go back to bed, I'll stay up encase they call" Lori said, even though both girls agreed they weren't able to fall back asleep.

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was just as painful for the parents, hearing their kids cries and groans of pain was heart wrenching for them. After what seemed like an eternity they finally arrived at the hospital. Getting out, Lynn Sr. carried Lynn Jr., Lincoln carried Lana, and Rita went to park the car. Once inside, the staff were informed about the snake bites and thanks to Lincoln bringing El Diablo's corpse the three kids were given the correct Antivenom as well as pain killers. As the pain started to subside the three kids looked/felt the spot where they had been bitten, the side of Lana's face had swelled up so much that it was forcing her left eye shut, Lynn Jr.'s right leg and Lincolns left arm had swollen to almost 3 times their original size.

The spots where El Diablo had bitten the 3 kids had started to decay their flesh, while stopped from any further damage, the 3 of them would have permanent marks on themselves. Lana was sitting between the two boys in the most depressed state they had ever seen any of their siblings. As soon as their parents entered the room they were in Lana broke down and clamped onto Lynn Jr. "I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't listen to you!"

"Hey, hey, it's fine Lana" Lynn Jr. said as he rubbed her back

"No it's not okay! We could have all died because I didn't listen too you"

"Lana" Lincoln started, getting her attention "do you see now why you shouldn't keep wild animals as pets?" Lana nodded sadly

"I'm sorry Lana but I'm going to have to call animal control and have them take away all of your pets" Lynn Sr. said, Lana just gave another sad nod.

* * *

After being checked to see if the antivenom had work, which it had, the three kids were told to take it easy for the next few days which meant no school for a few days. As they headed back home, Lincoln turned to Lynn Jr. "hey man, I just want to say thanks for saving Lana"

"Hey don't sweat it, besides you got up at about the same time so you would have saved her just as quickly as I did"

"Probably, but I don't know how to do CPR. You saved her life, and for that I can't thank you enough" Lynn Jr. smiled and the two boys fist bumped. Lana however had been dead silent, she just couldn't believe that El Diablo would do such a thing to her as well as her brother and the temporary addition to the family. This incident was now making her think about how much danger she had put her family in especially Lola and Luna due to them being roommates with her and all of the different animals she had tamed.

When they arrived back home they found Lori and Luna sitting on the couch watching TV the two girls immediately got to their feet and gasped in shock as they saw the three kids, Lynn Jr. now using a crutch due to his swollen leg and Lincoln had his arm in a sling "oh my god" both girls muttered

"As you can see we've had better nights" Lincoln said

"Does it hurt?" Luna asked

"Probably, were on a large amount of pain killers at the moment"

"Lynn, until that swelling goes down I want you to keep your leg elevated as much as possible" Lynn Jr. nodded "and Lincoln I want you to keep your arm in that sling until the swelling goes down"

"Yes mum" he replied

"Lana, do you have any more snakes?" Lynn Sr. questioned

"Yeah I have Rattles and Mongo"

"Lana, I want you to round up ALL of your pets, except the family ones, and put them in your room, now"

"Yes dad" and with that Lana headed upstairs while Lynn Sr. went to call animal control.

* * *

Within an hour, Animal Control officials arrived at the house and began taking away Lana's pets. Even the officials were shocked at the kinds and amount of animals that Lana had accumulated, especially the alligator and monkey, in total they ended up taking away 2 snakes, 20 lizards, 3 ducks, 4 chickens, 6 rats, 5 mice, 4 turtles, a fox, a pig, a monkey, an alligator, 3 possums, and 1 frog. Lana gave all of her pets a tearful goodbye before the vans drove off. Once they were gone Lana clamped onto Lincoln and cried while Lincoln wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry Lana. I know you loved your pets, but for the safety of the family, we had to get rid of them" Lincoln said

"I know" she replied sadly

"Okay kids back to bed, you three need to get a lot of rest" Lynn Sr. ordered and the 5 kids headed back upstairs to their beds.


	4. Game Night

The next morning everyone was woken up by Lynn Sr. calling out "kids, breakfast"

Lynn gave a yawn and a stretch "morning Lynn" she said as he sat up looking half dead, she also saw a crutch on the floor

"Morning Lynn" he replied as he swung his legs out

"Oh my god! What happened to your leg?!" she exclaimed

"El Diablo decided to try and have your little sister as a snack last night, as you can see, I got hurt in the process of saving her"

"Is Lana okay?"

"She's relatively fine, her face is swollen and she's also heartbroken" he explained before he got out of bed "well lets head downstairs, I'm starving" and he began to leave with Lynn following him.

As Lynn Jr. began to make his way downstairs with Lynn following behind she heard someone behind her, turning her head she saw it was her brother, she gasped as she saw his arm in the sling along with his bandaged hand. "wait until I get to the bottom of the stairs before you start going into hysterics" he said, making Lynn restrain herself

As soon as they reached the bottom Lynn shouted "the boys are hurt!" in three seconds Lincoln was surrounded by his sisters (minus Lana) who were trying to make things better for him. Lana, who was being comforted by her sisters, had been completely abandoned the second Lynn had called out.

Walking up to Lynn Jr. she muttered "really feeling the love here"

"Tell me about it, so hows your face?"

"I think the pain killers are still working"

"Yeah, same here, but I'm still using my crutches just encase"

"Lisa said that she'd make some more Overdrive for us later because she's all out"

"Come on kids, your breakfast is getting cold" Lynn Sr. stated, the girls stopped before they begrudgingly sat down at the table revealing that Lincoln now had splints on his legs, was bandaged from head to toe, and was also glowing green

"Behold the results of my over caring sisters" Lincoln said to Lynn Jr. and he waddled over to the table and sat down where Leni and Lola proceeded to force feed him

'That's one thing I'm glad my brothers don't do' Lynn Jr. thought to himself as he made his way to the table where Lynn helped him sit down. Once they finished breakfast Rita had decided that Lincoln and Lana should stay home for the day to rest, which they didn't complain about in the slightest

* * *

Due to knowing how to make the original Overdrive formula off by heart Lisa had easily whipped up a small batch to give to the three wounded Loud kids, giving them an injection each the swelling disappeared and the damaged areas healed up perfectly "whoa, I feel incredible!" Lynn Jr. said in amazement as he felt more full of energy than he ever had in his life. He looked over his body and saw that all of his muscles had bulked up "man, I'm ripped!" he said

"Same here!" Lana said excitedly

"Yeah well it's only temporary, once you burn it off you'll go back to normal" Lincoln said

"And don't think for a second I'm making you anymore" Lisa stated firmly

"Yeah, sure, Lynn told me what happened to her when she took it…you know she deeply regrets what she did"

"*sigh* We know, but the way I see her, she's currently irredeemable" Lincoln said

"What would she have to do to be redeemed?"

"I guess to get Luna and Lana to forgive her"

"But Luna and I have forgiven her" Lana said

"What? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday while you were playing games with Paige"

"Yeah, when I came home I saw that she was sad. We started talking which resulted in her crying her eyes out, and apparently her sisters heard her and they all comforted her while forgiving her" Lynn Jr said

"Do you forgive her?" Lana asked

"I've forgiven her for what she did and what she's done in the past, but trust is a whole nother issue. It's going to take a long time for me to be able to trust her with anything"

"What if she does something really bad again?"

"Lynn may be a meat head, but I'm sure even she's smart enough to know what will happen if she does do something bad" and he flexed his right bicep making Lana giggle

"So you'd beat her up?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Yes I would give her a good thrashing, they usually straighten her out for a while"

"And you're okay with beating up your older sister?"

"Yep, if she was okay beating up her little brother then she deserves to be beaten up by said brother"

"Hmm, I do see your logic there"

"I'm glad you do. Well I'm off to Clyde's, we're going to be watching the newest episode of ARGGH! Together, see yah later" and with that, Lincoln left

"Clyde? you have that embodiment of nerdiness in this dimension as well?" Lynn Jr. asked Lana as the two headed back inside

"Yeah, only he has a major crush on Lori here" Lana replied

"Really? And hows that working out?"

"He gets serious nose bleeds, acts like a robot, faints, or does all three pretty much the second he sees her"

"And your brother hasn't tried to persuade him to look for other girls?"

"I think he doesn't want to hurt his feelings"

"Yeah that sounds like your Lincoln" once they were inside they split up to go do their own thing. Lynn Jr. went upstairs and found his counterpart sitting up in her bed constantly throwing a ball against the wall and catching it "bored I take it?" Lynn Jr. asked

"You have no idea"

"Wanna play some hoops?" he asked as he picked her new basketball off the floor

"Sure!" she said happily and she got up before following him downstairs.

* * *

The two Lynn's were now happily enjoying a game of basketball together, due to Lynn being weak however, they had to lower the hoop so she'd even have a chance at getting the ball in. this made getting the ball in painfully easy for Lynn Jr. but in order to make his female counterpart not feel bad he purposely missed several throws. The game ended up being a tie when Lynn Sr. called out that dinner was ready, both Lynn's were panting and sweating "good game Lynn" Lynn Jr. said as he held out his hand to her

"Yeah, good game" she replied and the two headed inside.

"Ah, ah, you two have a shower first, you reek" Rita said as she passed the two sweaty kids

"Wanna have one together?" Lynn Jr. asked playfully

Lynn went bright red in the face "you pervert" she said and gave his arm a light punch before she headed upstairs to have a quick shower.

As soon as she was out of sight Lynn Jr. stopped panting instantly and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "well that was a fun game" he said completely normal

"Wait so you're not exhausted at all?" Lynn Sr. asked

Lynn Jr. looked at his parallel father and grinned "nope"

"But you were sweating"

"I'm a damn fine actor" he then sniffed under his arm "but I haven't had a shower today due to my leg so I might as well have one" and he too headed upstairs.

* * *

After both Lynn's had had a shower and their dinner it was game night for the Loud kids while the Loud parents watched a romantic movie together. "Okay so what game should we play?" Lori asked she went through all of the games but none seemed interesting or could be played with 11 people

"Hey I know how about truth or dare" Lana suggested

"Alright but keep it semi-sensible, we don't want to be grounded like last time" Lori then grabbed an empty wine bottle from the kitchen and placed it on the table before she spun it, it landed on Lincoln "okay Lincoln truth or dare?" Lori asked

"Truth" he replied

"Who do you love more, Luna or Lana?"

"I love them both equally, okay my turn" he then spun the bottle and it landed on Luna

"Okay Luna, truth or dare"

"Hmm truth"

"Have you and Sam ever done anything else besides hugging and kissing?" Luna went bright red before nodding which made everyone from Lincoln up give cheeky grins

Luna then spun the bottle and it landed on Lola "okay Lola truth or dare?" Luna asked

"Dare" she replied

"Okay then I dare you to wear a pair of Lana's clothes"

Lola frowned "fine" and she headed upstairs. She then came back down 2 minutes later wearing a clean set of Lana's clothes "you will _pay_ for this" she hissed out making Luna shudder, Lola then spun the bottle and it landed on Lily. Everyone gave Lola a hard look which when translated said 'don't you dare give her something hard' "okay Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she replied

"Okay I dare you to hug the one you love the most"

Everyones faces softened at that, Lily then got out of her seat and walked over to Lincoln before hugging him "I wove ooo Winken" she said which got a chorus of 'aww's from everyone at the table.

Lincoln then picked her up and put her on his lap before hugging her "I love you to Lily"

Seeing how the game was played Lily reached out and knocked the bottle, causing it to spin and land on Lori "Ori, truf or dare" she asked

"I'll take truth"

Lily thought hard "um why are ooo mean a wot?" everyone turned to Lori, wanting to know the answer as well

"*sigh* I don't mean to be mean, I'm just extremely stressed out all of the time"

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

"Because mum and dad work so much I've basically become the third parent of this family which means I basically have to take care of 10 kids all by myself. Plus I have to deal with the stresses of work. So that's why I'm so irritable or mean if you will. I truly am sorry that I seem like a dictator most of the time" nearly everyone at the table felt bad now, they knew that they could all be wild at times but they never realised how much their wildness affected Lori until now "okay my turn" Lori then spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy "okay Lucy truth or dare"

"What the heck, I choose dare"

"Okay then, I dare you to paint a moustache on yourself" the girls giggled at that

"Be right back" and she headed upstairs. When she came back down, a black moustache painted on her face, she entered the dining room only to see everyone holding up their phones, Lucy then put on a sly look and pinched the end of her painted moustache as everyone took pictures. Once the pictures were taken and the laughing died down Lucy sat back down and spun the bottle, it landed on Leni "okay Leni truth or dare"

"Um uh hmm, I pick…dare"

"Okay then I dare you to wear leg warmers, scrunchies in your hair, and socks with sandals"

"Eww no way"

"Then I'm sorry to say that you lose, it's been great having you playing with us" Lucy said and she shook Leni's hand

"Darn, I thought I was going to win, oh well I had a lot of fun and I'm a big fan of the show" Leni said before she got up and walked off, walking into a wall in the process.

Everyone was laughing at what had just occurred "ah that's Leni for you" Lori said as she wiped a tear away "okay Lucy, go again" Lucy spun it and it landed on Lynn

"Dare" Lynn replied before Lucy could even ask

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss Lincoln-" Lynn turned to her left before giving him a quick peck on the cheek "on the lips" Lucy finished with a smirk on her face

"Not even if you had me at gun point" Lynn said as she got up and left

"At this rate Lucy's going to win this game" Luna said as Lucy spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Lisa

"Lisa, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If given the opportunity, would you take our organs for you're research?"

"If given the opportunity, yes I would, though I would only take a lung, kidney, half of your liver, and your large intestine" she said casually making everyone feel uneasy around her, she then spun the bottle and it landed on Lynn Jr.

"Truth" he replied

"Would you pursue a relationship with our Lynn if you were able to travel to and from this dimension?" Lisa asked

Lynn Jr. got a tinge of red on his cheeks "honestly I would" he replied making the girls give squeals, he then spun the bottle, and it landed on Lincoln/Lily

"Me or her?"

"Her, okay Lily truth or dare"

"Umm dare"

"I dare you to go into the lounge room hug your mum and a say I love you mama and then hug your dad and say I love you second best not the mama" Lily nodded and walked off to the lounge room with the others following. The look of surprised on Lynn Sr.'s face when Lily called him not the mama made the rest of the Loud kids burst into hysterical laughter.

Looking at their kids the parents frowned "alright, what's going on?" Lynn Sr. asked, Lori then explained

"Alright, but remember no going wild with the dares, you remember what happened last time" Rita said firmly, the kids nodded and they headed back to the dining room.

Once they were all seated Lily spun the bottle and it landed on Lana "ana truf or dare"

"Ooo I pick dare!"

Lily thought hard "I dare ooo to clean eveyones rooms"

"No way I'm cleaning everyone's room, I'm out" and she left the room

"3 down, 8 to go" Lori said, Lily then spun the bottle again and it landed on Lincoln

"Dare" he replied

"Um I dare ooo to punch ola in the face" everyone looked at her as she giggled

Lincoln then got up, placed Lily in his seat and walked over to Lola, who began cowering. He then picked up Lola by the front of her shirt and reared his arm back. A huge grin then came onto his face "and this is where I drop out" he said before he place Lola back in her seat and walked off.

"Darn, and here I thought he was actually going to punch her lights out" Lisa said with everyone agreeing, making Lola scowl

Lily once again spun the bottle and it landed on Lynn Jr. "dare" he replied

"Oh I know, I dare ooo to ose to me in a game of basetball" Lynn Jr.'s eye twitched at that, everyone then got up and headed outside.

* * *

The hoop was lowered for Lily so she would have a better chance of scoring "okay first to score 3 points wins" Lori said "and start"

Lynn Jr. scored his first two shots but after that he had to purposely miss…and it was killing him. After Lily missed for the 20th time Lynn Jr. gave a yell and slammed the ball through the hoop "it's just not worth it!" he said as he headed inside with everyone laughing that he lost. Entering his temporary room he saw Lynn reading a…Princess Pony book? "aren't you a little old to be reading that?"

"It's Lucy's, I'm just trying to find out what she likes about this stuff so much, does Lars like stuff like this?"

"Not that I know of"

"A while ago in your dimension, was the toilet clogged by a book that was Lincoln's?"

"Yeah it was a Timothy the Train book…wait so that book actually belonged to Lars and not Lincoln?"

"Most likely"

"Wow, we teased him relentlessly for weeks because of that"

"Same here, he also missed out on some convention or something he'd been dying to go to"

"Well I have a few things to tell Lars when I get back"

Lynn giggled at that "you miss your family?"

"Yeah I do" he then sat down next to her "my mom is probably worried sick about me"

"You think the rest of your family is worried as well?"

"Probably, but not as much as your sisters would be if it had happened to you"

"Your brothers don't care about you as much?"

"From what I've seen we're not as tight as your family is but if one of us is in trouble, we'll band together"

"I bet my Lincoln could straighten your brothers out easy, lord knows he's done it to me on more than one occasion" she finished dryly

"So I've heard. Are you scared of your brother?"

"Only when he gets angry, which thankfully is very rare"

"That's good, you know after spending just a few days with you and your family it really makes me wish I had a sister or three"

"That's something I don't get, why is your Lincoln a boy? I would have thought mum and dad would have come home with a girl instead of another boy"

"That's what my older brothers and I thought as well but lord and behold they came back with him"

"Out of curiosity, a few years ago did you try your hardest to get him into sports and then your mum and dad told you off?"

"Yeah, I take it you said the same sickening thing as well?"

"Yeah, mum was like a volcano after I said that horrible thing"

"Same here…does he know?"

"Mum and dad said they'd tell him when they think he's old enough"

"Same with mine"

* * *

What the two Lynn's didn't know however, was that Lincoln had heard their whole conversation, his curiosity now peaked he headed downstairs to confront his parents about this.


	5. The Big Secret

**Author's note:** this originally started off as its own individual oneshot but when i realised that i couldn't make it as long as i desired, I decided to add it to this story. This chapter was also originally part of the previous chapter but i decided to split it up into two individual chapters. Also, if you want to know the rest of what Lynn said, read my story 'Maximum Hyperdrive'

* * *

After hearing the two Lynn's conversation, Lincoln headed downstairs to ask his parents what Lynn had said that day. Entering the lounge room, he saw the end credits of the movie his parents were watching so they wouldn't be bothered "mum, dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart, what is it?" Rita asked as she turned the TV off

"Do you remember a few years ago Lynn was trying to get me into sports for about two weeks straight?"

"Yes" both parents replied now frowning

"Well after Lynn made that loud rant about me what else did she say that made you blow up at her?"

The two parents gave each other unsure looks before they moved to the sides and motioned for Lincoln to sit between him, which he did "honey, what Lynn said was more foul than any swear word, she said 'can't you just take him back and get another one'" hearing this shocked Lincoln and made him frown "and the reason she said that is because in reality you're not our biological son, we adopted you back when you were only a few days old" that struck Lincoln harder than any blow he had ever received in his life

"I'm…adopted?" he said in disbelief

"Yes you are. After having Junior, we didn't want to risk having another girl so we decided to adopt a boy instead"

"When we went to the adoption agency to get a boy, we were hoping that we could find a new born or a boy under 2 years old so that they wouldn't remember their previous family. Unfortunately the youngest they had was a 6 year old, just as we were about to leave however to go to another adoption agency, a man wearing a suit came in holding a carrier that had you inside of it" Lynn Sr. said

"The second you saw us you began reaching out to us. With no permission whatsoever, I scooped you out of the carrier, making you giggle, and the second I held you to me I knew instantly that you would be my son"

"You just wouldn't stop giggling and hugging us, and without even asking the man gave us the adoption papers to sign and 5 minutes later we were leaving with our first son" Lynn Sr. said

"You were the happiest baby we've ever had, you never stopped smiling and giggling"

"And your sisters, well, they just couldn't get enough of you"

"Did they all know that I wasn't their real brother?"

"We explained it to them one by one once they reached about Lucy's age and told them to keep it a secret"

"Did they stop seeing me as their brother for even a little bit?"

"Maybe for a few days but they all quickly kept seeing you as their little brother whether you were adopted or not"

"What about my birth parents? Didn't they want me? was there something wrong with me?" Lincoln asked

The two Loud parents got sad looks on their faces "I'm 100% sure your birth parents wanted you, unfortunately they both died in a car crash, when they were bringing you home from the hospital"

"So they weren't parents for even a day?"

"Sadly yes" Rita replied

"Well at least they didn't get rid of me" the two loud parents then hugged him tightly "has there ever been a time where you haven't seen me as your son?"

"No, never" Rita said firmly

"So do you still see us as your parents or just some strangers who took you in?" Lynn Sr. asked making his wife give him a foul look

"Of course I still see you as my parents, you may not be my biological parents, but you loved me and raised me like I was your biological son, that's what truly matters to me" he said and he hugged them both "I love you two and nothing will ever change that" he said as he began to cry while his parents held him tightly, shedding a few tears themselves.

"Um whats going on here?" Lola asked, now standing in the entryway to the lounge room

The two parents looked at her and then at each other before nodding and looked back at her "sweetheart, could you get Lucy Lana Lisa and Lily, we have to tell you something important to tell you all"

"Sure, hey, everyone from Lucy down, come to the lounge room now!" Lola shouted

"If being a beauty queen doesn't work for you, you could get a job as a fog horn" Lincoln said making his dad laugh and Lola growl.

In less than a minute all of the Loud sisters, as well as Lynn Jr., had gathered in the lounge room "what's with the screeching?" Lana asked

"Girls, we have something important to tell you about your brother. The girls from Lynn up know this but this is mainly for the younger girls" Lynn Sr. said, the older girls eyes widened as they realised what was happening

"Girls, Lincoln isn't biologically your brother, your father and I adopted him a few days after he was born" Rita said, Lana knew what adoption meant and was genuinely shocked to find out that the boy she had grown up wasn't actually her brother, but her feelings for him hadn't changed in the slightest

"So Lincoln isn't actually our brother?" Lola questioned, also knowing what adoption meant thanks to Lana.

"Of course he's our brother!" Lori snapped angrily.

Lana walked over to Lincoln and hopped up onto his lap before hugging him "adopted or not you're still and will always be my big brother" she said as he returned the hug

"Thanks Lana, you have no idea how much that means to me right now" he said as new tears started to roll down his cheeks. Letting go of Lana, he placed her down and got up before moving over to the rest of his sisters "now that you know the truth about me, do you still see me as the big brother you grew up with or do you see me as some stranger now?"

"You don't have to be related by blood to be family. You're my brother and nothing will ever change that" Lucy said and she hugged him followed by Lana

"Well this explains why you have little to no characteristics that our parents have, however I am inclined to agree with both Lucy and Lana, I still see you as my brother and not a stranger" Lisa stated before she too hugged Lincoln.

Lily while being smart for her age didn't understand what was going on, what she did know however was that her brother needed a hug which she happily gave "I wove ooo winkin"

"I love you too Lily" he replied, Lola on the other hand was unsure

"You honestly expect me to just hug you and say I love you when I find out that you're not even my real brother"

Hearing that shattered Lincoln's heart, but he managed to steel himself and gave a reply "I don't expect you to still see me as your brother after this little bombshell, but I hope in the future you'll come to accept me as your brother" he then looked at his older sisters "please be honest with me has there ever been a time when you've wished that mum and dad hadn't adopted me or didn't see me as a brother at all?"

"No, not even once" Lori said in a motherly tone

"What about the time when he posted that embarrassing video of us, you all wished that he had died with his real parents, remember?" Leni said, which made the colour drain from the older sisters faces

"GIRLS! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF WISHING FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Rita roared at them

"Its fine" Lincoln said making everyone look at him in surprise "they were furious at me at the time and people say stuff they don't mean to when they're angry, so I'm not going to hold that against them" he replied casually before he walked forward out of his younger sisters embrace and up to Lynn "Lynn"

"Yeah-oof!" Lincoln now had his fist as far as it could go into her stomach

"That's for suggesting to mum and dad to take me back" he said before removing his fist

"Yeah, I deserved that" she strained out before falling to her knees while clutching her stomach in agony.

The younger Loud siblings, minus Lola, resumed hugging their older brother with Luna, Leni, and Lori joining in on the hug. The Loud parents, while still annoyed at what their older daughters had wished for, couldn't help but smile as they showed that they still loved their brother regardless of his origin. Lynn struggled back to her feet before she made her way over to Lincoln and joined in on the hug "hey, you'd better join in too" Lori said to Lynn Jr. who smirked and joined in on the group hug.

When they finally broke apart Lincoln gave them all a huge smile "you girls are without a doubt the best sisters any boy could ask for"

Luna came up and gave him another hug and a kiss on the forehead "and you're the best bro any girl could ask for. Even when we annoy the hell out of you or have done some bad things you still always help us when ever we need it"

"Thanks Luna, but I'm no angel myself, even after all of the times I've taken advantage of you, you all still find it in your hearts to forgive me no matter how badly I screw up"

"Well unlike most of us whenever you screw up you put effort into apologising and making things right, where as with us, most of the time we just give a heartfelt apology and that's it" Lori stated with the rest of the Loud girls agreeing.

Lincoln chuckled "I remember the first and only time I tried to give you a heartfelt apology after I accidentally knocked over some of your perfume you literally beat me to a bloody pulp and then threw me out of your room, thank god Luna's door was open"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that…if you want you can beat me to a bloody pulp to make us even"

Lincoln then grabbed Lori by the front of her shirt and pulled her down until she was eye level with him. Lincoln then proceeded to whack Lori on the back of the head "if I find out that you've beaten up any of our siblings because of something they accidentally did, I'll do to you what I did to Lynn, do you understand?" Lincoln said in a firm tone, the same type of tone his parents would use when they were giving warnings, Lori nodded before she straightened herself up as he let go of her

"Hey bro, wanna keep playing truth or dare with us?" Luna asked

"No thanks, I think I'll spend the rest of the night in my room thinking over this new development in my life" he said before he headed back to his room.

Once they heard his door close, Rita spoke "now girls, and Lynn, Lincoln might be very delicate emotionally for a while so I want you to make him feel as loved and a part of this family as much as possible, but don't go overboard like you normally do"

"We don't go overboard" Leni replied

"This morning he looked like a radioactive mummy when you found out about his injury" Lynn Jr. stated

"Well I guess you've got a point there" Lori said

"You kids can go back to what you were doing, but Lola"

"Yes daddy?"

"Keep your thoughts and opinions on Lincoln to yourself" he said firmly to which Lola nodded.

As the two Lynn's were about to re-enter Lynn and Lucy's room they stopped and looked at Lincoln's bedroom door "he must have heard us speaking before, that's why he asked mum and dad about what I said" Lynn said

"Well he was going to find out eventually anyway, I just hope he'll be okay"

"Ah Lincoln's as tough as titanium, he'll be fine" Lynn said casually and the two entered her room.

* * *

The girls were now getting ready for bed while Lincoln and Lynn Jr. waited outside the bathroom "so how yah feeling?" Lynn Jr asked

"Honestly my head is still spinning from this information"

"As it should, it's really some heavy stuff to take in. If you need to talk about it and get some stuff off of your chest, your family will always be there for you"

"Yeah I know, do you think your brothers will be as supportive to your Lincoln about this as my sisters are to me?"

"I honestly don't think so"

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Will you be as supportive to your Lincoln as my sisters are to me when he finds out he's adopted?"

"Honestly…I think I actually would"

"Yeah, you've definitely changed in the short time you've been here…unless its all an act"

"Nah it's not an act, I guess your sisters niceness is rubbing off on me"

"Well being nice is a good thing to have, especially if you want a girl to like you for a long time" Lincoln said while motioning his head towards the bathroom, Lynn Jr. blushed a bit and hung his head, avoiding all eye contact.

One by one the sisters left the bathroom while saying good night to the two boys and giving Lincoln a hug and the occasional kiss, we'll all except Lola who just gave him an unsure look and a quick uncaring "night" when the 3 eldest sisters exited and said their goodnights, the two boys finally entered and they got ready for bed "jeez, I'm surprised that you don't fall asleep waiting for them" Lynn Jr. said

"Eh, you get used to it, besides it's easier to wait than it is trying to get in to do your stuff"

"True to that" taking only about 3 minutes max the two exited the bathroom "night man"

"Night" and the two fist bumped before heading to their rooms. Unfortunately hardly anyone got a goodnights sleep, especially Lincoln who's thoughts and worries kept him up the whole night.

* * *

 **Author's note:** yes in my universe Lincoln is actually adopted, so the episode 'Not A Loud' did not occure. personally i think Lincoln being adopted would have been better because i'm sure being adopted is a subject that many people could relate too. Also, sorry if it's a bit rushed.


	6. Sick Day

**Authors note:** nothing to say but, prepare to laugh

* * *

Lynn was walking through the halls of her high school feeling depressed, everywhere she went she could hear boys and girls talking about the dance at the school tomorrow night. She could hear the girls chatting and giggling about who they were going with or who asked them, and she could hear boys bragging about who they were going with. She normally didn't think much of dances but it would be nice if someone asked her out or someone would accept when she asked them. she had asked multiple boys in the past but they all declined, saying she was ether too rough or to boyish, heck the week before she had asked her now former crush Francisco...

Flashback

Francisco was just finishing putting stuff away in his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he was surprised to see Lynn "oh hey Lynn, whats up?" he asked casually

"Um well Francisco, I was wondering if you haven't asked anyone yet, would you like to go to the Dancapaloosa next week?" she asked resulting in a snort from him

"Yeah right, as if I would go to the dance with a fat weakling like you" closing his locker he turned around "why don't you go ask a bucket of fried chicken to the dance instead" and he walked off.

End Flashback

She had spent the rest of the school day crying in the girls bathroom, when she told her siblings about what he had said they had all vowed to make him pay if they ever saw him. None of her siblings may have liked her at the time, but none of them wanted to see her cry, especially if a boy was the one responsible for it. As per normal now, she arrived at her next class sweating and out of breath as if she had just ran an entire marathon. Making her way to her seat she slumped into it and prepared for another boring history class. When class let out for lunch, Lynn headed to the cafeteria, giving the occasional sigh along the way. After getting her food she headed over to what was dubbed "The Lynn Table". Ever since her body had been ruined due to overdosing on Overdrive she had lost all of her friends and was considered the school loser. She had become friends with Luna's friends, but when they found out what she had done to Luna when she overdosed the second time, they all promptly banished her, so now she was back to being all alone again. As she sadly ate her lunch she couldn't help but let her mind wander over to the temporary recent addition to the family. Due to him basically being the boy equivalent version of her, he was pretty much everything she could want in a guy, but she knew that she shouldn't get attached to him due to the fact he would most likely be going back to his dimension on the weekend.

* * *

After spending most of the day thinking it over she decided to ask him if he wanted to go, she figured that the worst he could say was no and that would be that. When she arrived home, Luna and Leni leaving her in the dust, she saw her male counterpart playing video games with Lincoln 'okay Lynn you can do this. The worst he can say is no…but what if he laughs at me, what if he insults me, no, if I'm not like that than he's not like that' walking over to the two boys they stopped their game and looked at her "hey Linc, mind if I have a word with Lynn?" Lincoln shrugged before getting up and walked out of the room.

Lynn Jr. smiled "what's up Lynn?"

Lynn took a deep breath and exhaled "well you see Lynn, the Dancepaloosa is on tomorrow at my high school and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" she asked

"Sure Lynn, sounds great" Lynn Jr. replied with a smile

Lynn could barely contain her excitement "awesome, now if you'll excuse me I have to go do something" she then calmly walked up stairs and entered her room. As soon as her door closed everyone could hear her cheering happily.

Lincoln, having heard the conversation walked up to Lynn Jr. "let me guess, you're going to give me a speech about how to not hurt your sister?"

"No actually I just want to say that if you see a guy at the dance named Francisco, punch his lights out"

"Why?" Lincoln then told him what Francisco had said, this made Lynn Jr. mad "oh I'll do more than punch his lights out"

"Atta boy"

* * *

The next morning, Lola woke up, full of excitement, due to it being the last day before spring break her and Lana's class were having a party today, leaping out of her bed she raced to Lana and Luna's room. Kicking open the door in a fashion similar to Lynn, Luna shot up "what the?! Huh?!" she said

"Come on Lana time to get up it's the class party today!" Lola shouted excitedly, pulling back Lana's covers she saw her twin had her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out "hey Luna, I think Lana's dead"

Luna quickly peered over her bunk as Lana gave a moan, Luna's eyes narrowed a bit at this "Lana, have you been eating that damn sandwich again"

Lana weakly moaned out "sand…wich"

Flashback

"Lynn, what compelled you to make an 8 foot hoagie if you weren't going to finish it?" Lincoln asked as he helped Lynn carry it outside

"First off, it started as a 10 foot hoagie, second, I thought I could slam the whole thing while watching sports bloopers marathon"

"Well on the bright side thousands of rats will eat well tonight"

It was at that moment Lana popped out of the trash can "hey you guys throwing that out?"

"Yeah" they replied in union

"I'll take it for you!" she said with drool coming out of her mouth, the two gave a shrug before handing it to her "thanks guys" she said before heading back inside dragging the sandwich along the ground as she did

"You were right about the rat thing"

* * *

Lana was sitting on the couch eating the hoagie while watching Blarney with Lucy "Lana you've been eating that thing for a week. I think the meat is starting to go off" Lucy stated

"About my body length more and I can fit it in the fridge" Lana replied with her mouth full

* * *

A grossed out Lincoln entered the kitchen holding the decaying sandwich "Lana I found this behind the TV, I'm gonna toss it out"

"Nah, I'll do it" Lana said as she took it from his hands. As soon as he left the kitchen she looked at the hoagie and took a large bite out of it.

End Flashback

Lana was holding the hoagie like it was a soft toy "guys, can I be alone with Sandy for a bit?"

"Are you going to eat it?" Luna asked

"…Yes"

Luna then grabbed the sandwich and threw it out the window "Lana, you look horrific, I'm telling mum you're staying home"

"No way, I'm going to that class party" Lana then fell to the floor and crawled out of the room making Luna and Lola look at each other in worry.

* * *

A pouting, shivering Lana covered in a blanket stood next to Lynn Jr. in the front doorway of the house "thanks for taking care of Lana Lynn" Rita said

"Eh, wasn't like I had anything else to do today" he then looked at Lana "and maybe this'll teach you to only eat fresh food in the future" Lana just gave a groan in response.

As the two Loud kids watched the other's leave Lana marched up to the sandwich on the front lawn and picked it up "this is all your fault, I-oh how can I stay mad at you"

Lynn Jr then slapped the sandwich out of her hand "You. Inside. Now" Lana gave a moan before heading back inside while Lynn Jr put the rotting sub in the bin.

* * *

As Lana sat on the couch watching cartoons, Lynn Jr entered holding a bucket, which he placed on her lap "I don't need a bucket" she said with a pout

"Oh you will"

"No I-*bleah*"

"Told ya" over the next half hour Lana kept throwing up "this is your own fault you know"

"Shut up. I don't need-*bleah*"

"Lana, you need to stop eating bad food. Don't you know how dangerous eating off or rotting food is?"

"I don't care. As long as it tastes good, I'll eat it"

"Even if it has harmful bacteria in it that could kill you"

"What?"

"You know those Moopets you like to watch?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the original creator of them ate a doughnut out of the bin that he thought was good enough, and do you know what happened to him?" Lana shook her head "he died. On that doughnut was flesh eating bacteria. The bacteria ate away at his stomach before spreading around the rest of his body, eating him from the inside out. He was in extreme pain for 5 days before he finally died when it ate away at his heart and lungs" Lana was now scared that she might have eaten that same kind of bacteria "so the same thing could happen to you the next time you eat something from out of the garbage or something rotten, do you want that?"

"N-n-no"

"Will you stop eating garbage or rotting food?"

"Yes, I'll never eat anything bad again"

"Good, because you would make both Lincoln and Luna very angry and upset if you died because you ate something bad" that was the last thing Lana wanted to do. Lana's eyes then widened before she put the bucket down and raced upstairs "and thus begins the second part of food poisoning" he said before he went to empty the barf bucket.

* * *

After spending 2 hours in the bathroom, Lana was now back on the couch with the barf bucket between her legs. She was now so miserable due to the nuclear war going on inside her that not even her favourite shows could cheer her up. Lynn Jr. realised this and decided to try his hand at cheering her up "hey Lana, wanna hear something funny that happened to me and Lynn this morning?"

"Sure" she muttered out

Flashback

The two Lynn's were sound asleep when a very loud and cheerful "rise and shine!" which made the two fall out of their beds. When they got up they looked at each other in surprise, Lynn was now wearing a short-sleeved pink undershirt underneath a slightly darker fuschia sweater with a shooting star with a rainbow tail, a matching fuschia headband with her hair now down, a loose purple pencil skirt, coupled with black ballerina flats and white socks. Lynn Jr. on the other hand was wearing a cerulean blue and white hat with a cerulean blue brim and pine tree on the front, a navy blue vest, a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, white socks with a red stripe, and black sneakers

"What the hell?!" they shouted in union

"Say cheese you two" the two turned and saw Leni holding up her phone before she took multiple pictures.

"Leni, you dressed us up like this?!" Lynn snapped

"Yep, you two are really heavy sleepers, you also fart a lot in your sleep as well"

"And what possessed you to dress us up like Dodger and Maple from Gravity Rises"

"You two reminded me of them so I made outfits of them for you two"

Lynn looked at her counterpart "do you have to deal with this kind of stuff?"

"Everyday" Lynn Jr. replied before he started pushing Leni out of the room "as much as we wholeheartedly appreciate this Leni, we're sorry but we just don't like these" he said and he closed the door on her

End Flashback

Lana was now in a fit of laughter as she imagined him dressed as Dodger, Lynn Jr. then got up "I'll be back" he said in a German accent, making Lana laugh even more. By the time he had returned Lana had calmed down, only to burst into another fit of laughter as she saw Lynn Jr. dressed up as Dodger while holding up a large book, opening it up he pretended to read it "it says here that Elves main weaknesses are leaf blowers, and that most ghosts are jerks"

"Stop, stop, gonna die" Lana said in her laughing fit which made Lynn Jr. laugh as well. The laughing was cut short however as Lana threw up again, thankfully in the barf bucket "aw come on, I thought I already-*bleah*"

"I don't understand where it's all coming from" Lynn Jr. questioned as Lana threw up again, sitting down next to her he gently rubbed her back

"I'm never eating another sub in my life" she moaned out, Lynn Jr. couldn't help but chuckle at that

"Be back in a sec" he said as he got up and headed to the kitchen. He returned about a minute later with a sports drink "here drink this, you need to stay hydrated, but drink it in small sips, otherwise its just going to come straight back up" he stated as he gave it to her. Lana did as she was told and drank it in small sips, which allowed her to keep it down.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with Lana feeling terrible and Lynn Jr. trying to help her in anyway. By the time the older sisters arrived home Lana was feeling much better though Lynn Jr. told her to take it easy "hey Lana, how are you feeling?" Luna asked gently as she sat next to her

"I'm feeling much better now, Lynn really knows how to take care of someone" Lana said making Lynn Jr. smile

"Thanks for taking care of my little sister dude" Luna said

"Don't mention it" he replied and the two fist bumped. "by the way Luna, what time is that dance tonight?"

"It starts at 5:30"

"Well I'd better get ready" and he headed upstairs to have a shower.


	7. The Dance

**Authors note:** okay for those of you wondering why Lynn's fat, its because of the second overdose she had on Overdrive/Hyperdrive. Due to her high calorie diet and the fact that she can hardly do any kind of physical activity due to the Overdrive/Hyperdrive combination basically destroying all of her muscles, she has gained weight, which is why she is fat from now on.

* * *

Unfortunately for the two Lynn's the Loud sisters couldn't help but get involved in the two's choice of clothing for their dance tonight. Lori, Luna, and Lola helped Lynn while Leni, Lucy, and Lisa helped Lynn Jr.. the end result?

Lynn was now wearing a long red dress that went down to her knees with a white belt around her midsection, stick on red heart shaped earrings, red shoes, and her pony tail was held up by a white ribbon tied into a bow "wow, I actually look…pretty"

"We may not like ya bra, but we'll always be there to help you when you need it" Luna said

"Luna, I know no amount of apologising will make you forgive that absolutely monsterous act I did to you and Lana" she began to tear up at this "but I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I did to you and Lana" she then broke down and hugged Luna tightly while repeatedly apologising.

Luna looked at Lori and mouthed 'should I forgive her?' with Lori mouthing back 'forgive, but not trust' Luna took a deep breath and sighed "I forgive you Lynn, but I've lost all trust in you"

Lynn looked up now with a determined look on her face "I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back"

Luna laughed "just don't try too hard or you'll hurt yourself like last time" she said before she hugged her back with Lori and Lola joining in on the hug.

"You know Lynn, when boy Lynn sees you, he'll be putty in your hands" Lori said

"But this belt is really hurting me"

"Well you don't want to go to your first dance with your gut bulging out do you?" Lola stated

"No" Lynn muttered

"No one said beauty isn't painful bra" Luna added.

Elsewhere

Lynn Jr. found himself wearing a red denim vest over a white shirt, a pair of Lincoln's jeans, and red and white sneakers "you're looking pretty sharp man" Lincoln said as he entered the room

"Yeah" Lynn Jr. said as he looked at himself in the mirror in Lori and Leni's room.

"I concur, your appearance has significantly improved due to a simple wardrobe change" Lisa added

"Lynn is going to totes think you're hot" Leni said happily

"Thanks you guys, I owe ya" Lynn Jr. said

"And now you're ready to knock her dead" Lucy said as she finished trimming his finger nails

"Well it's almost time for that dance"

"Then that means its time to see your date!"

"I wonder what the girls got Lynn to wear?" Lincoln questioned before the group left the room with Leni guiding Lynn Jr. until he was standing out the front of Lynn and Lucy's room. Leni knocked 3 times and the door opened to reveal Lynn.

The two Lynn's looked at each other blushing "Ba…Ba…Ba…" was all they could say as they looked at each other

"Well it's safe to say they like what they see" Lori said with her hands on her hips before calling out "mum, dad, it's picture time!"

* * *

After everyone in the family took several pictures of the two Rita drove them to Lynn's school "this is actually the first time Lynn's gone to a dance" Rita said

"Really? (looks at Lynn) whys that?" Lynn Jr. asked

"Well I've kinda found dances boring, preferring to do sport stuff instead"

"So what's made you want to go now?"

"Well now that I can't do sport anymore and people have been teasing me that I couldn't find anyone to go out with me, I decided to ask the hottest guy I know out and he said yes" Rita smiled as she heard this, granted she did find it strange that her daughter was clearly in love with a boy version of herself, but of course her family had never really been ordinary to start with so she just brushed it off.

When they arrived the two Lynn's hopped out "give me a call when you're ready to come home" Rita called out before she drove off

"Ready to go in?" Lynn Jr. asked while offering his arm, Lynn smiled and nodded before taking his arm and the two entered the school, heading for the gymnasium.

When they entered the gymnasium they saw a DJ, lasers, smoke machine, flashing lights, and a disco ball with balloons and streamers hung up all around "nice" Lynn Jr. stated, as they walked in they took note at how a lot of people were looking at them and whispering "just ignore them"

"Can do" Lynn replied, making them both snicker.

After two dances Lynn was exhausted and needed to sit down for a bit. Lynn Jr. escorted her to the tables and went to get her a drink, as he was getting a drink for her a few of the kids from Lynn's class came up to him "hey are you Loser Lynn's date?" one boy asked

"No, I'm a bowl of fruit" Lynn Jr. replied

"Are you her brother or something?" a girl asked

"Nope, I'm just her friend whom she asked out"

"And you agreed to that? You do realise she's an overweight loser now, right?" another boy questioned

"First off she's not overweight and second she's not a loser. Now good day bitches and bastards" and he walked back over to Lynn.

As the night went on the two danced and sung to songs played by the DJ they also got the chance to request a song Lynn chose 'I Like To Move It' while Lynn Jr. chose the song 'Boom, Boom, Boom' when Lynn Jr.'s chosen song played some of the lyrics in the song he directed straight at Lynn which made her blush while also complying to some. Lynn hadn't enjoyed herself this much since her last bike ride with Lincoln, however Lynn Jr. couldn't help but notice that Lynn seemed to be in pain, he had asked her twice but she just said that she was fine. As they were sitting down, Lynn catching her breath, a girl with long blonde hair came up to them, more specifically Lynn Jr.

Lynn knew the girl instantly, it was Belle Fille the most popular girl in her grade, anything she wanted, she got "hey there handsome" she said to Lynn Jr. the second those words left her mouth Lynn's heart sank

"Hello Belle" he replied

"Oh so you know me"

"You could say that, so what do you want"

"I was wondering if you'd like to dump this loser and dance with me instead"

"Yeah, sorry, but I don't plan on downgrading anytime soon. Now if you would kindly move along I'm sure there's some nerds hanging around that would love to dance with a loser like you" Belle was left gobsmacked at that before she stormed off angrily "bitch" Lynn Jr. said before turning to Lynn who was looking at him in shock

"You just turned down the most popular girl in school, for me?"

"Like I said, I don't plan on downgrading" Lynn blushed at this

"Okay this next song is for all of the cute couples here" the DJ said

Lynn Jr. went to take Lynn back to the dance floor but this time she didn't get up from her seat "what's the matter Lynn? Don't you want to dance?"

"It's a couples song"

"So?"

"So we're not a couple"

"Does it really matter?"

There was a bit of a pause before she smiled and got to her feet "okay then" she said and the two headed back onto the dance floor.

As they danced to the slow song Lynn Jr. looked Lynn right in the eyes "Lynn, I can tell you're in pain, please tell me what the problem is" he asked in a concerned tone.

Lynn gave a sigh "it's embarrassing. This belt is forcing my gut in and I think its rearranging my organs" she explained, Lynn Jr. frowned at this and in two quick motions he undid the belt letting Lynn's gut surge forward and made her give a relived sigh "oh god that's better!" she said in relief, not realising that A LOT of teens saw what had just happened and they burst out laughing with others joining in.

Lynn went red in the face from embarrassment, while Lynn Jr. held her protectively "just ignore the bastards and bitches" he said and he lead her back to the table only for a teen there age to get in there way

"Jeez Lynn, I knew you were fat but I didn't realise you were this fat, I'm glad I turned you down when you asked me"

"Hold on, are you Francisco" Lynn Jr asked

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Oh just this" and in one quick motion he pulled Lynn's belt off and belted Francisco across the face, splitting his cheek open in the process. Everyone gasped at this before Lynn Jr. belted him across the other side of his face splitting his other cheek open, he then gave Francisco a right hook followed by two punches to the chest, a left hook, and ended with a kick to the stomach knocking him down to the ground "If you…if ANY of you ever hurts or teases Lynn again you'll have to answer to me!" he shouted making all of the teens present flinch at that before they went back to enjoying the dance.

Lynn Jr. however was promptly kicked out of the dance by a teacher, so now he and Lynn were standing out the front of the school "sorry if I messed up your night" he said sadly

"Are you kidding?! Tonight has been the greatest night I've had in a long time. I loved what you did for me back there"

"No one should get away with making a girl cry" he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "especially one as beautiful as you" and with that he placed his lips on hers.

Lynn's eyes shot open 'oh my god, my first kiss!' she screamed in her head before she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted one leg.

The kiss lasted for a minute before they broke away "wow" was all Lynn could say

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Sure, I know a place" and with that the two walked off with Lynn leading.

* * *

After half an hour of walking, Lynn Jr. carrying his counterpart most of the way, the two teens arrived at a dance club that had recently opened. Lynn had heard about it from Luna who often played there with her band and had gone once with the rest of her siblings. The club was mainly just for people under 18 but some people as old as 21 came there. When the two entered they were instantly blasted by loud rock music, looking to the stage they both got looks of surprise as they saw Luna and her band playing on stage "cool, looks like we found a ride home" Lynn Jr. said

"yeah, can you give me my phone please?" Lynn asked, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Lynn's phone and handed it to her to which she texted her mum.

When she was done she handed her phone back as they heard Luna say "thank you Royal Woods! We'll be back in half an hour!" She shouted and a techno beat began playing as she and her band left the stage. The two Lynn's made their way over to Luna and her band who were now at the bar getting drinks. The bar was unique as it served mock versions of what you'd normally get at a bar, for example 'beer' was actually apple cider, and the 'cocktails' were just different flavoured syrups mixed with ether soda water or lemonade.

As Luna and her bandmates ordered their drinks the two Lynn's came up "hey Luna" Lynn said

"What the?! What are you two doing here?!" she exclaimed

"Lynn got kicked out of the dance and I naturally followed, so we decided to come here rather than call mum" Lynn explained

"What did you do to get kicked out?"

"I beat down that asshole Francisco" Lynn Jr. explained before Lynn told them what he did to Francisco

"Nice bro" Luna said and she gave Lynn Jr's arm a light punch

"Wait what did this guy do to deserve that?" Sam asked

"He made Lynn cry when he rejected her offer to go to the dance tonight while also insulting her appearance"

"Way da go dude, no one should get away with making a girl cry" Danny said with the rest of Luna's band agreeing

"So you think you can give us a lift home once you're done here" Lynn asked

"Sure, but just so you know we're here for the whole night" Luna said

"That's fine with us"

A smartly dressed man came up to the group "I must say you lot are once again doing a fantastic job at entertaining the crowd" he said

"Thank you sir, we're just glad to have the opportunity to show off our talents" Luna replied

"Well if you keep preforming as good as you have, I may have to hire you full time"

This made the bands faces light up "we'll do our best to entertain this crowd" Luna said confidently

"And that's all I ask. Also remember you have unlimited free drinks"

"Can I extend that privilege to my little sister and her date?" the man looked at the two and raised an eye brow in confusion "before you ask, no we're not related, it's just coincidental that we look so similar" Lynn Jr stated, the man then smiled "okay then the free drinks extend to you two as well, I hope you enjoy my club" he said and he walked off.

"I take it he's the manager?" Lynn asked, Luna nodded "well you heard him, free drinks for you two" Luna said and the two ordered a mocktail each.

* * *

The night went along great with the two Lynn's having more fun here rather than the high school dance. By the time it hit 11 the place was now pretty much empty with the last few kids being told to leave by security. Luna and her band had both packed up their equipment and had been offered a full time gig Friday to Sunday from 5pm to 11pm. Naturally Luna and her band had all agreed and were excited that they were getting their names out there. As Chunk drove everyone home both Lynn's had fallen asleep while leaning against each other, naturally Luna and her band took photos of the two

"So Luna have you actually forgiven her for what she did to you?" Jess asked

"Yeah, I've forgiven her. Trust on the other hand is going to take a lot longer to earn back" Luna said with the other's nodding

"I can't believe we'll be getting paid $250 each a night" Sam said as she pulled out 5 $50 dollar notes with everyone doing the same

"I bet my brother is going to give me some speech about being responsible with my money" Luna said with everyone else saying what their family would do

"You want my advice?" Chunk asked getting a chorus of yeses "save it up, the more you save up, the better off you'll be in the future if something bad happens. Take me for example I took that same kind of advice and I bought my first house as well as my first car without any help from my family" the teens were actually impressed by this "trust me, it's better to own your own house than rent. If you rent then land lord can kick you out at a moment's notice and you'll be out on the street, it happened to my sister and she ended up living with me for a few months" Chunk said leaving the teens with a lot to think about.

* * *

One by one the teens were dropped off at their houses until the only ones left were Luna and the two Lynn's "wakey, wakey you two" Luna said and gave Lynn as shove which only made her roll over and cuddle up to Lynn Jr.. taking another photo Luna shook them awake

"Huh? what's going on?" Lynn Jr. asked, half asleep

"We're home lug nut" Luna said as she got out with the two Lynn's following her.

After they all helped bring Luna's instruments inside Chunk gave them all a cheerful goodbye and left. Leaving Luna's instruments downstairs, the three teens quietly headed upstairs and headed off to bed, going out like lights as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** to all those reading, take Chunks advice


	8. Going Home

As Lynn headed downstairs for lunch, having slept through breakfast, she was greeted by her family who, minus Luna, began asking her heaps of questions regarding her date last night and what happened that got them kicked out of the dance "people, people" Lincoln yelled, making them all stop and look at him "allow me to ask the questions" he said firmly before turning to Lynn "Lynn, did you enjoy your time with Lynn last night?"

"Yeah I did actually. He made me feel like the most special girl in the world"

"Why did you two get kicked out of the school dance?" Lynn then told them all what had happened, needless to say, everyone was glad that Francisco got what he deserved. "and how did you end up at the club where Luna was playing at?"

"Honestly I didn't even know that she was there, we just went there because the night was young we were dressed well *blushes* he also carried me most of the way there"

"Anything you would like to know?" Lincoln asked the family

"Did he touch you inappropriately?" Lynn Sr. asked

"Hey I may be a sports loving meathead, but even I would never touch a girl inappropriately" Lynn Jr. stated, having heard everything he then turned to look at Lori, Luna and Lola "and next time girls, when you're dressing someone up, make sure the clothes you get them are comfortable"

"Hey it was the only way we could hide that gut" Lori stated

"She looked fine without it"

"Oh what would a boy know about fashion"

"I know I looked damn good in those clothes I wore last night"

"Which was picked out by a girl"

"By the way" Leni interrupted "what happened to my belt anyway?"

"Oh I tossed it out"

"WHAT?!"

"Well I figured that you wouldn't want it seeing as how it had scumbag blood on it" Leni simmered down at that but she still pouted.

* * *

As the day went by, Lynn Jr. had been doing a lot of thinking. He really liked Lynn but he was from a different dimension and he couldn't stay here, he had family in his home dimension probably worried sick about him. Getting up from Lucy's bed he headed downstairs and towards Lisa's lab. As he exited out the back door he heard a lot of noise coming from the garage, not the usual rock music but buzzing and zapping, peering through the window he saw Lisa building a large ring of some kind that was attached to a ramp like platform with a large console on the side.

Entering the garage Lisa stopped and removed her welding mask "greetings Lynn, how may I be of assistance?" she asked

"What is that?" Lynn Jr. asked, lowering her scissor lift she hopped off and walked up to him

"This is my newest portal generator. After having my previous 3 explode I realised that if I scaled it up I could make the portal that much more stable without the risk of it shorting out due to the massive amount of energy it uses" Lisa explained

"Sweet…so it would be possible for me to come back here?"

"Unfortunately you'd have to have one in your universe in order to come back here"

"So you could give me the plans and stuff to make one of these which I can give to my brother so he can make one so I can come back?" Lisa shrugged

"Sure, I don't see why not?" she said before she was pulled into a bear hug

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he repeated

"I take it you want to come back to see my sister Lynn?"

"*sigh* yes" he replied as he let her go

"It's funny that the first boy to love her is a boy version of herself. You two have given a new definition to "loving oneself""

Lynn Jr. couldn't help but snicker "yeah. So how long until its complete?"

"It should be ready in about 2-3 hours roughly if I'm undisturbed"

"Awesome" he then got a saddened face "I bet my family is worried sick about me"

"Most likely…if you want I could leave the portal open until your brother makes one so that we can link the two"

"Really?" Lisa nodded "but wouldn't that use up a ton of electricity?"

"No, my portal will be powered by a single pallet of plutonium that will be placed in a special reusable energy system I've invented. It will be able to run continuously for 3 years before it needs a new one" Lisa explained, quite proudly.

* * *

When Lynn Jr. came back inside he headed to the lounge room to watch TV only to find the girl he had great feelings for, playing video games. "hey, mind if I join?" he asked

"Sure!" Lynn replied enthusiastically, he then sat down next to her as she handed him the other controller and he began playing.

As the two played one of Lincoln's fighting games Lily now wearing her new clothes which consisted of a black T-shirt under a lavender coloured sleeveless dress with dark purple triangles on it, white leggings and black mary janes, walked up to them "can I play?" she asked

"Sure, I'm getting tired of getting my ass kicked by your sister" Lynn Jr. replied and he gave her the controller before picking her up and placing her between him and Lynn and the two began playing. After an hour of playing Lynn was steamed as Lily beat her character…again "and with that Lily has beaten you 17 times in a row" Lynn Jr. said

"How are you so good?! You're only 2 and a half!"

"Lincoln showed me" Lily replied, placing the controller down, she slid off the couch and gave a bow before leaving.

"I take it Lincoln taught her that as well" Lynn Jr. said making Lynn growl angrily

"You. Play. Now" Lynn ordered, picking up the second controller Lynn Jr. scooted over a bit and then pulled Lynn into a side hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek "buttering me up with hugs and kisses? Well I've got news for you bud (smiles) it works" and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before they continued playing. After Lynn won 10 fights in a row, Lynn Jr. suggested that they do something else. Lynn's immediate response was changing the channel to the sports channel where a football game had just started "sweet" they said in union and began watching the game.

* * *

When the football game had just finished everyone in the house heard Lisa call out "everyone, I require you all to come to the garage immediately!" in about 2 minutes everyone had gathered in the garage and were now in awe at Lisa's invention, minus Lynn Jr. that is "behold my Dimension Portal Generator" Lisa said proudly

"And this one isn't going to blow up?" Lori asked

"No it won't" Lisa replied flatly, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket she turned on the machine and typed in the right co-ordinates before pressing the start button. The machine hummed a bit before there was a flash from the ring "success, I have been able to make a stable portal between 2 different dimensions!" Lisa said excitedly, when looking through the ring the family saw the other side of the garage looked hazy "so who wants to be the first to go through?" Lisa asked

"I'll go" Lynn Jr. said before he walked through it. Turning around he saw that the machine was gone and in its place was a large circle showing the loud family peering around to large circle all he could see was a swirling vortex "it works" he called out and one by one the whole loud family entered with Lisa coming through last while carrying all of the information she had on how to build another Dimension Portal Generator, just encase.

Lynn Jr. opened the side garage door while motioning for the Loud family to stay hidden for the moment and called out "hey guys, I'm back!" he as well as the Loud family heard a rumbling. Lynn Jr. watched as the back door busted off its hinges while also breaking in half as all of his brothers scrambled out "LYNN!" they shouted in union before tackling him to the ground

"That's what you girls have done to me on more than one occasion" Lincoln said making them give light giggles.

"Lynn bro where have you been?!" Loki asked

"Mum's almost had a nervous break down because you've been gone" Luke added

"Yes I missed you guys too" Lynn Jr. said as he managed to squirm out from under his brothers and stood up "I would also like to introduce you too the wonderful family that I've been staying with the past week" the Loud boys jaws dropped as they watched their female counterparts exit the garage followed by, their parents?

As the boys got up they heard their father speak "boys, what have I told you about…" his words died in his throat as he saw the scene in front of him "uh what's going on?" he questioned

"Basically me, my wife, daughters, and son are from the dimension your son Lynn was sent to" Lynn Sr. explained, Parallel Lynn Sr.'s eyes then locked onto his fifth born son and raced over to him with his wife following behind. The two tearfully embraced their son, while the boys smiled or gave sly grins at this. The girls and Lincoln thought it was sweet and couldn't help but smile at the scene before them.

"Mum, dad" Lynn Jr. started as he broke out of the hug "I would like to introduce you two as well to the wonderful family that I've been staying with the past week"

Parallel Rita got up and walked over to her counterpart "thank you so much for taking care of my son while he was with you"

"Oh it's no trouble at all. We were glad to have him around…once we got him to stop all of his bad habits" Rita replied

"You are so lucky to have daughters instead of sons" Parallel Lynn Sr. said to his counterpart, having joined his wife in talking with their counterparts

"Oh really? Whys that?" Lynn Sr. asked

"They like to dogpile on me all the time. I'll probably be crippled in a few years time"

"Well it isn't cupcakes and rainbows having daughters, as soon as they hit puberty it's all downhill from there"

"Don't even think about swapping you two" Parallel Rita warned

"So 11 boys huh?" Rita questioned

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to have a girl" Parallel Rita said

"Until Lincoln came into our lives, I thought we were going to have just daughters" Rita said before she leaned in closer to her counterpart "also I'm 100% sure our Lynn Jr.'s have a thing for each other"

"Your daughter is named Lynn Jr.?"

"I know it seems a bit odd but we were 100% sure that she was going to be a boy that we called her Lynn Jr. anyway" while the two sets of parents chatted the Loud sisters talked with their counterparts.

"This is literally the weirdest thing ever" Loki stated

"Eh, not so much for me, after all we've been living with your brother for the past week, I'm Lori by the way, I take it you're Loki?"

"That's my name"

"So what's it like having 10 brothers?"

"It's pretty good when you're the alpha male of the pack. What's it like having 9 sisters and a brother?"

"8 sisters"

Loki looked and did a quick head count, noticing that Lane's counterpart was missing "don't you have a sister between Luke and Lynn? Should be bowties counterpart?"

"That bitch is no longer a part of our family" she then grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward so that they were now face to face "if you care about your family in the absolute slightest you will make your parents to get him to have his head checked" and she told him the abridged version of what happened.

* * *

Leni and Loni were looking at each other in confusion "hey dad I think this mirrors broken, I look like a boy/girl" they said in union

The two sets of Loud parents looked at each other "you have to go through this too?" Lynn Sr. asked

"Everyday" his counterpart said before they shook their heads.

* * *

"Sup dude, my names Luna"

"Sup, I'm Luke, nice to meet yah dudette"

"Like what you've done with your hair"

"Thanks"

"I was once going to get my hair done like that but my dad threatened to shave me bald and take away all of my instruments if I did" Luke laughed at that "out of curiosity, do you have a friend named Sam?"

"Yeah I do"

"Are they a boy or a girl?"

"Girl, why?"

"Have you tried asking her out?"

"Once but she told me that she wasn't into boys…let me guess, your Sam is a boy and he's not into girls?"

"No my Sam is a girl and we're dating"

"Well that's a part where we differ majorly, but there's nothing wrong with that"

"Glad that you're not narrow minded"

* * *

"Seriously, you're my counterpart?" Lars questioned as he and Lucy stood face to face

"Yep" Lucy said with a smile

"Why are you so bright and happy?"

"Well I used to be goth and enjoyed the darkness just like you, but after an incident with Lynn I took a drug Lisa made and it not only healed me but it also got rid of my birth defect" she said while gesturing to her arms.

Lars was intrigued by this "may I take some?"

"Sure, if she's got any left" she then grabbed his hand and guided him through the portal back into her dimension where she took him to Lisa's lab.

* * *

"Sup, I'm Lana and you're Leif, right?"

"Uh huh"

"Nice too meet ya" and they shook hands

"You like to pay in the mud?" Leif asked

"Do I!"

"I made a great mud puddle over there"

"Last one in it is a rotten egg!" Lana declared and they both ran over to the mud puddle.

* * *

"So princess, whats your name" Lexx asked

"My names Lola, and I take it you're Lexx?" Lola asked

"Indeed"

"You look a lot more cultured than the rest of these pigs you call brothers"

"Yes I am. Out off all of my brothers, I am the most hygienic of us all"

"I can tell from the smell. So what's your profession?"

"I am an actor, and you?"

"I am the number 1 beauty pageant winner in Royal Woods"

"Fitting that you would be just as successful as I am"

"Likewise" Lola retorted

* * *

"Greetings counterpart, I am Lisa Loud"

"Levi Loud, pleasure to make your acquaintance" the two then shook hands "so I take it that you opened a portal and my brother Lynn just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Yes I did"

"I've been trying to make a Dimension Portal Generator but they keep blowing up"

"I encountered the same problem, however I was able to create a stable portal by increasing the size of it, I even brought the design plans and schematics for you to build one of your own"

"Wow, this is greatly appreciated"

"You're welcome, however the main reason I'm giving you these is because our Lynn's have great affection for each other and if you build one of these it will allow them to go too and from our dimensions"

"So I might as well build 2?"

"Huh? I actually hadn't considered that. We'd have to permanently link the two to prevent any interference from another Dimension Portal Generator"

"Agreed…tell me did you send your brother here about a year and a half ago?"

"Yes, and I take it that you did the same with your Lincoln?"

"Yes, though I had to make it look like a dream due to how badly he wanted to stay"

"Hmm for me he accidentally swapped bodies with a girl version of himself, luckily I was able to correct it and make it appear as a dream as well"

* * *

Lily and Leon were looking at each other curiously "who are you?" Leon asked

"My names…LLLily" she said, forcing herself to say the L in her name

"My names…LLLeon" he said having the same problems with L's as she was. "You wanna play ball?" he asked as he spotted a soccer ball close by

"Okay" Lily replied happily and she followed him over to the ball.

* * *

"Hey there, nice to truly meet you face to face" Lincoln said and he shook hands with his counterpart

"Likewise, I'm actually surprised that you're a boy and not a girl"

"Well I'm sure in some dimension out there we were born a girl"

"From what I can see, I believe that. I gotta say though dude you're buff"

"Thanks, but if you really are me then you're not as weak as you let on are you?"

"No I really am weak, heck I'm pretty sure the twins are stronger than me"

"Then some words of advice, exercise regularly, grow a backbone, stand up to those meatheads, and if they get violent with you, you get violent with them. It's because of that that I'm the way I am now"

"Cool, I'll keep that in mind"

"And just a heads up, you should start asap, if your brother Lane is anything like my former sister Luan, you'll need it"

"Why, what did your sister do?" Lincoln then told his parallel self what happened.

* * *

Lane did a head count of the girls and noticed that his counterpart wasn't there, walking over to the two sets of parents, he tapped his what he guessed his parallel mum on the shoulder. "excuse me other mum" Lane started getting Rita's attention, who then jumped slightly at the sight of him "where's your daughter that's my parallel self?" he asked

The two parents shivered a bit "well sweetie lets just say she's currently at a hospital getting a lot of help" Rita explained

"In other words she's a whacked up nut job" Lynn Sr. said making Rita roll her eyes

"Yes that too, which is why she no longer lives with us"

"wow" was all Lane could say before they went to interact with his siblings counterparts.

"So what happened with your daughter?" P. Lynn Sr. asked, the two Loud parents the told their parallel selves the abridged version of what happened with Luan

"So if your son Lane is like our daughter, it would be wise to get his head checked" Rita stated, their parallel selves were shocked at what they heard and agreed to have Lane checked out, to prevent such an incident from happening to them.

* * *

The two Lynn's however had gone to the back corner of the backyard to have a little privacy. Lynn Jr. took a deep breath and exhaled before looking Lynn right in the eyes "Lynn, I know we've only known each other for a week, but in just that one week I know for certain that I am madly in love with you" Lynn gasped at this "I know that we're counterparts but I honestly don't care. If you want to, I was hoping that you'd be my girlfriend" he said, Lynn's only response was wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply on the lips. Lynn Jr. responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back just as deeply.

Lucy and a smiling Lars came back through the portal only now Lars' skin colour was the same as the rest of his siblings "hey Lars you look different" Lexx stated, Lars then rolled up his sleeves

"Yeah, I took some of this drug in Lucy's universe and now my skin is normal" he said now smiling. Parallel Rita and Lynn Sr. quickly went over to their smiling son and examined him.

"My god, what kind of drug did you take?" P. Lynn Sr. asked

"Am I to assume that you gave your counterpart Overdrive?" Lisa questioned, Lucy nodded

"So you perfected the healing drug?" Levi questioned

"Close I just need to find out how to eliminate the superspeed its successor produces"

"Intriguing I was able to get rid of the superspeed however I'm having trouble eliminating the super strength and excessive muscle mass it produces when taken in excessive amounts"

"Shall we compare notes?"

"Sounds good to me" and the two headed up to Levi's room.

* * *

As Lincoln was talking with his counterpart he felt a tug on his shirt, looking down he saw Lily and Leon "what's up Lilster?" he asked

"LLLLynn and LLLLynn are fighting" she said and pointed to the back corner of the backyard.

Looking the two Lincoln's eyes widened with Lincoln smirking pulling out his phone he zoomed in and took a picture of the two love birds lying on the ground kissing ferociously. "The only fighting going on between those two is their tongues battling for dominance in each other's mouths" Lincoln said

"Huh?" Lily asked, clearly not understanding

"You'll understand when you're older, and don't worry, they're not fighting, they're just showing how much they love each other" Lincoln explained

* * *

"So, your Lincoln is pretty buffed, well at least compared to my Lincoln. Does he have strength to go with them or are they just for show?" Luke asked

"Oh he's definitely strong, in fact he's the second strongest on in the house" Luna replied

"Really, you don't mind if I test that out?"

Luna shrugged "it's your funeral dude"

Luke then walked over to the two Lincoln's "hey, other Lincoln"

"Yeah?" Lincoln replied

"Your sister says that you're the second strongest, mind if I test that"

"Are you suggesting that I fight you?"

"Yep, you and me. mano a mano"

"Alright then. hey everybody!" he shouted getting everyone's attention, even the Lynn's "Luke here has challenged me to a fight, if you want to make a bet on who's going to win, place your bets now" he declared before walking into the centre of the yard with Luke following "okay first one to say either 'I give up' or 'mercy' loses, that sound fair?" Lincoln said, Luke nodded

"Ding, ding" Lori called out and the two began fighting.

Luke threw a punch at Lincoln but he just spun around, knocking Luke's punch to the side and elbowing him in the chest followed by an uppercut. Lincoln then spun around and grabbed Luke by the front of his shirt and pants and swung him over slamming him on his head and then ended it with a kick to the stomach. Luke was now lying on his back, dazed at what had just happened. When he regained his senses he realised that Lincoln was now on top of him, pinning his arms down "so had enough?"

"No way" he said before Lincoln began repeatedly punching him back and forth across the face.

After the 20th punch Lincoln stopped "how about-" he was cut off as he was hit in the head and knocked off Luke. Getting up Lincoln saw most of the Loud boys between him and Luke, all looking very angry "what, do you all want to go against me?" Lincoln asked before Lori walked up to Loki and punched him in the stomach

"That's for kicking my little brother" she said before Leif jumped up and headbutted Lori in the stomach

"That's for punching my brother" he said, Luna then picked up Leif and threw him to the ground.

Lars then kicked her legs out from underneath her. Lola then rammed into Lars before Lana shouted "Sibling Brawl!" and the loud kids all got into a massive fight with each other. The two Lynn's looked at each other and beamed before they charged into the fight.

Lily and Leon were about to join in as well only for them to be scooped up by their respective mum "oh no you don't young lady/man" the two Rita's said

"Wanna go inside for some coffee?" P. Rita asked

"Sure" Rita replied and the 4 adults went inside while their kids worked out their issues.

"Mummy, I want to fight too" Leon complained as his mum carried him into the lounge room with Rita following behind. Placing the two toddlers on the floor P. Rita changed the channel to the channel Blarney the dinosaur was on. As soon as the two toddlers saw the purple dinosaur they instantly went into a trance, staring blankly at the tv screen

"Works every time" the two Rita's said and they high fived before they headed back to the kitchen.

"You know I'm actually surprised that your middle child is a boy as well" Lynn Sr. stated as his counterpart made coffee

"Well my wife and I were planning on getting a girl but as soon we saw Lincoln, we knew he was ours" P. Lynn Sr. stated

"Same here"

"So what was it like having 2 sons for a week?"

"I got to admit that it was actually nice having a son to play sports with for once"

"Isn't your son Lincoln into sports?"

"No, he'd much rather play video games or read comics than play any kind of sport"

"Is that a disappointment to you"

"Honestly…yeah, he is a bit of a disappointment to me. Don't get me wrong I love him with all of my heart. It's just, I wanted to have a son to do the traditional father son stuff, but it's painfully obvious that that's never going to happen"

"So you're not happy with the way our son is turning out?" Rita asked as she entered the kitchen with P. Rita following behind

"Uh"

"Well I think he's fine the way he is"

Lynn Sr. crossed his arms "says the one who signed him up for football without his consent"

"He needed exercise"

"Then why didn't you just sign him up for track or something. Remember he wouldn't talk to you for a month after he recovered from the beating the team gave him?"

"Wow he didn't speak to you for a month?! It was 2 months for me" P. Rita said

"How about the time we thought he was bad luck" P. Lynn Sr. stated

"Oh god, that would have to have been the stupidest thing we've ever done"

"Yes, your son told us about that, no offence but that was pretty idiotic, though we weren't any better when that happened to us" Lynn Sr. stated

"What did you do?" P. Rita asked, the Loud parents then told their parallel selves what had happened.

* * *

When the two had finished their story they all turned towards the backyard "hmm normally fights don't last this long" P. Rita said

*SMASH* Lincoln got up off the floor and brushed the glass off of himself "terribly sorry parallel parents" he said before he raced out the broken back door and leapt off the balcony, diving back into the fight.

* * *

The brawl lasted for another 30 minutes until they were all sprawled out on the ground ether in too much pain to stand or they were completely exhausted "so, you kids work all of that out?" P. Lynn Sr. asked, getting groans in response

"Shall I get the Overdrive?" Levi asked as he and Lisa came up

"No, let them all heal naturally, consider it a punishment for fighting" P. Rita stated

The boys, minus Lincoln, all gasped at this "but…but you never punish us for fighting" Leif stated with his brothers agreeing

"Well after talking with our counterparts, things are definitely going to be changing around here, starting with the bathroom, when you boys have the energy to stand I want you to clean the bathroom from top to bottom" she said getting groans from the boys

"Trust me, if you saw their bathroom, you'd have nightmares for weeks" Lincoln said to Lucy who was lying next to him.

* * *

It took about 10 minutes for the Loud kids to get back to their feet once they were the boys were ordered by their mum to clean themselves up before cleaning the bathroom. The two Lynn's cleaned each other up while also sharing a kiss or two while Lisa distributed some Overdrive to her siblings "well I think we should head back to our own dimension now" Lynn Sr. stated with his wife agreeing

"I hope you don't mind, but until Levi constructs his own Dimension Portal Generator, may I leave the portal between our two dimensions open so that our two Lynn's may continue to spend time with each other?" Lisa asked, the two parallel Loud parents looked at each other.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that" P. Lynn Sr. stated making Lynn get a look of relief on her face

"That's good, because from what I've seen, it would be a crime to separate the two love birds" Lincoln added making Lynn go red from embarrassment "yeah, I saw you two playing tonsil hockey, so, you a couple?" Lynn nodded making her sisters squeal and congratulate her on getting a boyfriend

"Come on kids, lets go" Rita said as she went to pick up Lily who was still watching Blarney with Leon. Looking at the two toddlers, she could see that their eyes were basically glued to the screen. Waving her hand in front of Lily's face as well as snapping her fingers, she got no response "okay my little zombie, time to go" Rita then picked up Lily and carried her out of the room

The toddler blinked a few times before looking around "where am I?" she asked making her family laugh

"Junior come down here!" P. Rita called out

"Yeah mum?" Lynn Jr. questioned as he came downstairs

"Your girlfriend's family are going now"

He blushed a bit at that "you're leaving the portal open right?"

"Affirmative" Lisa replied making Lynn Jr. give a sigh of relief

"Thank you so much for your hospitality while I was staying with you for the week, I had a great time getting to know you all, especially this brown haired angel" Lynn went bright red at that

Rita walked up and gave him a one armed hug "you're welcome young man, feel free to come over whenever you want"

"I'll defiantly take you up on that offer" he then turned back to Lynn "would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"I would love that" Lynn replied the two then shared a quick hug and kiss before the family he had been staying with the past week all left, he then headed back upstairs to help his brothers clean the bathroom.

Later

Lucy gave a happy sigh as she lay on her bed "oh how I missed you" she said contently

"Lana's old bed uncomfy?" Lynn asked as she stood in the doorway

"It was like sleeping on a sack of rocks, I don't know how she slept so well"

"Well Lana's a tough kid"

"True…missing him already"

"Yeah"

"Well from what I've heard a little separation is good for a relationship, otherwise you might destroy what you have"

"Yeah you have a point there. So how was having Lola as a roommate…again?"

"Now that I'm no longer into the darkness, we got along very well. I rather enjoyed having her as a roommate"

"So…would you go back if you had the choice?"

Lucy then got up and walked over to Lynn before pulling her into a hug "nah, I'd miss you too much" Lynn giggled before she hugged her little sister back.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And thats the end of this story, thank you everyone who read and commented on my story, if you have any ideas for future stories, don't be afraid to send me a message. So until my next story, stay gold :)


End file.
